Utopía
by little tigress
Summary: El mundo es un asco: miseria, manifestaciones, enfermedades, engaños, la economía resquebrajándose… todo esto oculto por una nube de ignorancia. El gobierno ha esclavizado a la sociedad desde tiempos inmemorables. Un grupo de ciudadanos se levanta para defender y luchar por sus derechos, y los de todos nosotros. [Cambiará a M]
1. Chapter 1

Hola, queridos lectores

Generalmente no me gusta iniciar más fanfics sin antes haber terminado los anteriores, y todos sabemos que tengo muchas cosas pendientes. Sin embargo estos últimos meses ha surgido una oportunidad única para mí.

Gracias a diversos medios logré contactar con el autor CARPINTERO IMPERIAL, desde hace un tiempo habíamos estado hablando y en medio de esas pláticas surgió la idea de este nuevo fanfic. Es la primera vez que colaboramos, y tenemos la ilusión de que sea una buena historia. Hemos trabajado mucho en los detalles y como co-autores, esperamos que esta idea sea de su agrado.

Por el momento les dejamos el prólogo, y agradecemos de antemano a todos los lectores

Sin más que agregar… — _diablos, eso suena exageradamente formal_.

— ¡Espera! —interrumpe casi sin aliento, batalla para respirar.

¿Qué quieres, carpintero? —preguntó un poco confundida por la repentina aparición.

—Bueno, primero que nada, hola lectores de Little, me presentaré —se pone erguido, tose despacio para poder limpiar su garganta para expresarse mejor —, mi nombre es CarpinteriulusImperialitis, nací un 14 de mayo del año de 1840 en una pequeña villa y…

Sí, Tangamandapio, crepúsculos arremolados, yada, yada… —Carpintero deja caer su cabeza un poco frustrado por su intento.

—Perdón, sólo quería decir algo y no se me ocurrió nada más que eso —Little se golpea la cabeza con la palma derecha —, bueno esperamos que disfruten esta historia.

Sí, como él dijo…

Disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

La tormenta golpeaba, aumentaba su fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba, los truenos hacían retumbar la tierra, los rayos parpadeaban iluminando durante unos segundos todos los rincones de la ciudad, tenían que llegar al escondite o sería demasiado tarde.

Los helicópteros, al igual que las patrullas y tanques del ejército los perseguían, tratando de arrestarlos, en cualquier momento podrían alcanzarlos.

Pisaban charcos, vidrios y todo desperdicio que yacía regado por las calles, de vez en cuando tropezaban con algunos baches que encontraban en su camino, la vista se les nublaba debido a las gotas que los recibía de frente.

— ¡Vamos! — Exclamaba tratando de alentar a los pocos miembros que quedaban para que siguieran y no se rindieran —, ¡podemos lograrlo!, ¡no se detengan!

Un metro ochenta y cinco de estatura, tez aperlada, complexión robusta, fornido debido a su arduo entrenamiento, iba a la cabeza, era el líder.

Miraba para todos lados tratando de no perderse; las calles eran muy largas, los edificios grandes y casi idénticos, un poco separados entre sí, lograrían confundir a un foráneo, pero no a él, conocía todas las calles cómo la palma de su mano.

Después de cruzar cinco cuadras larguísimas, de cinco metros cada una, desviaron a la derecha por la calle "Sombra misteriosa", logrando así evadir al ejército. Las luces de los helicópteros eran proyectadas en cada rincón de la ciudad tratando de localizarlos, era su deber por órdenes del gobierno.

Destapó la alcantarilla, los diez miembros restantes entraron. Algunos tosían, otros recuperaban el aliento, su esposa se exprimía su larga cabellera, la cual le llegaba a la cintura.

Encendió las luces, revelando así el largo escondite subterráneo en el cual se encontraban; a lo mucho tenía diez metros de largo, dentro se encontraban provisiones necesarias para una guerra, armas, cambios de ropa suficiente para poder disimular su verdadera identidad, pero también había distintas salidas de emergencia, las cuales, sólo él conocía.

Se sentó recargándose contra la pared del lado _este_ , agachando la cabeza mirando al suelo, seguía agitado, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, una decisión mala y todo terminaría, esa noche podría ser la última.

—Lao —habló su querida esposa, levantó la mirada; uno ochenta y dos de estatura, tez blanquecina, una silueta bien definida, era la encarnación de la perfección, podía perderse en esos ojos negros, tan profundos cómo la noche.

— ¿Qué pasa Cheung?

— ¿Fue una buena decisión? —Lao arrugó el entrecejo confundido por la pregunta.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Hacer todo esto, formar parte de este grupo, luchar por lo ideales de justicia e igualdad —ella agachó la cabeza decepcionada y triste, él sonrió, levantó su mentón con su mano derecha para que lo mirara a los ojos.

1

El kuon era grande, al lado este estaba ubicado el espejo en el cual corregían las técnicas, al lado oeste se hallaba el altar; en el cual se encontraba la foto del maestro del maestro y de las grandes leyendas del Wushu, al lado norte estaba el muñeco de madera, el costal colgado, los diferentes sacos llenos de aserrín, y al lado sur se encontraba la puerta.

Adelantó el pie derecho para después juntar el pie izquierdo pisoteando el suelo, pegando ambos dorsos de las manos, girando hacia afuera golpeando sus piernas finalizando la forma cómo _el viejo alisándose la barba_.

Vestía una playera blanca de manga corta, un pantalón negro, tenis blancos y una faja roja amarrada a la izquierda. Hizo _el saludo del sol y la luna_ en señal de respeto hacia el kuon* y el maestro.

—Bien hecho Lao, haz mejorado mucho la forma, eso desde que tenías dieciocho años —comentó el maestro; uno sesenta de estatura, pelo lacio, canoso y corto, tez blanquecina, un bigote tipo chevron, tenía setenta años de edad. Vestía un Qizheng* totalmente negro con una faja, igualmente negra, amarrada a la izquierda. Era mexicano, radicado en el país desde hace cuarenta años.

—Gracias maestro Armando —el maestro miró el reloj que se encontraba encima del espejo, eran las siete de la tarde, el entrenamiento había concluido por esa semana. Ambos se reverenciaron ante el altar, se cambiaron sus ropas y las guardaron cada quien en su mochila. Salieron y Armando cerró el kuon.

—Bueno Lao, nos vemos la próxima semana.

—Hasta la próxima maestro —cada quien fue en caminos contrarios, Lao hacia el norte y Armando hacia el este.

El motor de los autos, aunado a los claxon y los ladridos de los perros formaban un ambiente estresante y desesperante. Los grandes rascacielos imponían, observaba las calles, la gente iba y venía, y ninguno volteaba a verse, no se podía, ni se quería convivir, el tiempo avanzaba y no se detenía por nada ni por nadie, un segundo perdido era una ganancia perdida ese día.

Le asqueaba esa mentalidad capitalista, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso, él no controlaba la situación fuera de sí, un sonido captó su atención era cómo de un acordeón, volteó a su izquierda, de dónde provenía el singular sonido; estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, tez aperlada, medía uno setenta de estatura, su pelo era largo al igual que su barba, ambos estaban empolvados y maltratados, tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba atrapado en la melodía, vestía una chamarra vieja, rota y de color gris, su pantalón café estaba remendado y gracias a ello se podía notar que carecía de su pierna izquierda.

Tocaba la melodía _El último tango en París_ , era un organetto* color negro, delante de él estaba su estuche de color blanco, tapizado por dentro con alfombra de color rojo, ahí estaba un letrero que decía "apoya el arte", era un gran músico a pesar de su aspecto, sacó de su bolsillo derecho diez monedas y las depositó en el estuche.

—Gracias Lao —dijo el vagabundo terminando la canción y sonriendo.

—De nada Pierre, continúa así.

—Así será amigo mío.

Continuó caminado con dirección a su casa. Después de avanzar tres cuadras, y mirando el cielo, chocó contra una persona, sin verla fácilmente se deducía que era mujer debido a la delicadeza del encuentro y al bolso color caqui que cayó sacando varias cosas; un lápiz labial, una cartera, y una ligas para el pelo al igual que unos broches. De manera rápida recogió todo, se levantó sintiéndose muy avergonzado.

—Perdón, estaba distraído y no vi por dónde caminaba.

—No se preocupe, también fue culpa mía —su tono de voz era dulce; tez blanquecina, medía uno ochenta y dos de estatura, pelo negro y lacio, era tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura, traía puesto un vestido blanco con estampa floral.

—Me llamo Lao —se presentó de manera inconsciente.

—Soy Cheung —un silenció incómodo hizo acto de presencia.

—Bien… este —Lao se rascaba la nunca en un intento de sacar una conversación, pero fue inútil —, espero encontrarme contigo otra vez.

—Igualmente Lao —se separaron y continuaron su andanza.

2

Había sido un encuentro muy extraño, pero no se veía que fuera un mal sujeto, pero si algo torpe al entablar una conversación, sonrió al recordarlo.

Los sonidos de los autos, autobuses y motocicletas parecían un terremoto. Muchas veces la urbanidad la asfixiaba, pero no podría arreglarlo, volteó a su lado derecho, exactamente al otro lado de la calle; era una señora, de a lo mucho sesentaicinco años, sostenía una enorme pancarta que tenía inscrito un mensaje que podía leerse así: "el gobierno asesinó a mi hijo, mañana puede ser el tuyo o pueden tomar tu propia vida… dejemos de creerle a esos cerdos, ¡exijo justicia!", ese tipo de manifestaciones la hacían sentir impotente, sabía de antemano, cómo muchas otras personas, que el gobierno era corrupto y manipulador, si alguien le estorbaba lo desaparecían para ya no saber de él… pero lo peor de la situaciónera la indiferencia de la mayoría de la sociedad ante estos eventos.

Vivía en un edificio; tenía diez pisos de alto, ella se hospedaba en el piso cinco… estaba ubicado frente a varios negocios aledaños; abarroterías, estéticas, tiendas de ropa, librerías, bibliotecas, etc. Estaba muy bien asentada, entró al edificio.

—Buenas tardes Cheung —saludó el portero; tez morena, medía uno setentaicinco de estatura, estaba pelón, vestía con un pantalón color gris claro y una camisa verde limón, era muy sonriente, estaba sentado detrás de una plataforma en la cual se encontraba un teléfono, una rosa cómo aromatizante y una planta artificial a su lado derecho.

—Hola Román —correspondió el saludo de forma amable y feliz, caminó hasta él —, ¿me llegó correspondencia?

—Sí —se agachó para agarrar por debajo de la plataforma, después le extendió unos sobres, ella los tomó.

—Gracias —se retiró de ahí subiendo las escaleras, prefería mil veces eso al elevador, por una parte hacía un poco más de ejercicio.

Llegó al quinto piso, su habitación era la primera del pasillo, abrió la puerta y entró, tenía un buen espacio; al lado superior derecho estaba una pequeña cocina con una plataforma de madera que servía cómo mesa, al lado inferior estaba su MukYanJong*, con el cual practicaba artes marciales. En la parte superior izquierda estaba la gran ventana, en el centro del mismo lado estaba el librero, en el cual podían calcularse que había más de cincuenta libros, la mayoría eran de contrabando y hablaban de política, filosofía, lógica y sociología… en la parte inferior estaba un perchero en el que colgaba su bolso, abrigos durante el invierno, su sombrero durante el verano y un paraguas en tiempos lluviosos. Y en el centro de la sala estaba el sillón y una pequeña mesa, la cual servía para tomar café o té en las mañanas antes de irse al restaurante, dónde trabajaba cómo mesera… podía tener una maestría en pedagogía, pero no había forma de ser maestra de universidad, al menos que tuvieras influencias dentro del gobierno, así de podridas estaban las oportunidades de un buen trabajo.

Se sentó para ver lo que contenían los sobres; algunos eran pagos del restaurante, otros eran recordatorios del pago de la renta del cuarto… pero el último fue intrigante, era totalmente blanco, no tenía estampitas, y parecía que nadie lo había enviado, tenía una inscripción en la esquina inferior derecha; _ábrelo cuando estés solo(a) en casa_ , eso la extrañó, su sentido común le decía que por ninguna razón viera lo que contenía, pero al final su curiosidad fue más fuerte que su raciocinio… rompió el sobre y sacó el contenido, era una hoja de color dorado, era brillante, tenía un texto largo, lo leyó, se levantó del sillón y salió de nuevo.

3

Las fachadas alejadas del centro eran muy denigrantes para un país que se hacía llamar _primermundista_ , eran barrios pobres, dónde los niños jugaban con lo que encontraban, los cuales sólo tenían dos cambios de ropa, tres contando el uniforme de quienes estudiaban, pero lo que le sorprendía era la tremenda felicidad que reflejaban en sus rostros pateando una pelota de caucho, la inocencia era lo que podía salvar el futuro, al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Estaba agotado, lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era llegar a su casa, recostarse y dormir, miró el horizonte, el cielo poco a poco se iba apagando presa del crepúsculo que advertía la llegada de la hermosa _Selene_. Esos espectáculos y la buena vibra que la gente transmitía rompía en una pequeña parte la crisis en la que el país estaba hundido… se acarició la cabellera quitándose todo el estrés de encima, no era muy favorable trabajar cómo obrero, podía dominar tres idiomas, pero las oficinas de turismo no aceptaban a nadie fuera de sus familiares y del gobierno, _sin palancas no hay trabajo_ , lo que evitaba que se volviera loco era el entrenamiento de Wushu con su maestro.

Su casa, al igual que las otras, era pequeña y de fachada humilde, una puerta, dos ventanas y un pequeño jardín al frente, pero lo que captó su atención fue el sobre que estaba metido en la puerta, se acercó y lo tomó, no parecía contener nada, puesto que estaba totalmente en blanco… pero vio la inscripción que tenía en la esquina superior derecha; _ábrelo cuando estés solo(a) en casa_ , miró para todos lados, al percatarse de que nadie se encontraba cerca, rompió el sobre, contenía una hoja color dorado con un enorme texto, al terminar de leerlo se retiró de ahí.

4

La ubicación era muy misteriosa, la noche cayó cómo una manzana de un árbol, se encontraba afuera de uno de los edificios más viejos, los cuales estaban próximos a demolerse, lo único que le brindaba compañía era la luz de la lámpara del poste en el cual estaba recargado, pequeñas gotas de brisa comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia, miró su reloj, llevaba veinte minutos ahí parado y nada, exhaló con frustración, en ese lapso pudo haber hecho más cosas, pero el tiempo se fue para no volver.

—Disculpe —volteó a su izquierda al oír una la voz que él conocía, y efectivamente, era la misma mujer que conoció hace unas horas en el centro.

— ¿Cheung? —ella al percatarse de quién era, se sorprendió de igual forma.

— ¡Lao!, es curioso encontrarme de nuevo contigo.

—Lo mismo digo, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, llámame loca, pero cuando llegué a mi casa, unas horas después de nuestro primer encuentro —él se sonrojó por ese detalle —, revisé unos sobres que me habían llegado, y entre ellos estaba uno con una inscripción, lo abrí y leí que estaban convocando a personas que creen en un cambio, justo en este lugar, y aquí me tienes, ¿y tú por qué estás aquí?

—Por la misma razón que tú —era una casualidad tremenda, no tenía lógica alguna —, pero parece ser que fuimos engañados por unos charlatanes.

—Ustedes —habló alguien a sus espaldas, ambos se dieron la vuelta con cautela para ver de quien se trataba; uno noventa de estatura, tez blanquecina y pelón, vestía con un pantalón de camuflaje color verde bandera, unas botas negras y una playera azul rey —, ¿les dieron el sobre?

—Sí —respondieron ambos al unísono.

— ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? —ellos se miraron con cierta preocupación, no confiarían en un extraño.

—Soy Cheung San —se presentó finalmente.

— ¿Y usted?

—Mi nombre es Lao Kan.

—Excelente son los que faltan, síganme —aún desconfiaban de él, pero aun así lo siguieron por todo el callejón hasta el final, se podía apreciar el gran muro, de a lo mucho diez metros, hecho de ladrillo.

—Aquí es —señaló la alcantarilla, la destapó, ambos miraron, no se apreciaba nada, estaba hundida entre la oscuridad —, entren —Cheung miró con horror, dudó dela elección que tomó al asistir.

—Cheung, yo entraré contigo —ella sonrió y se aventó al "vacío", después él lo hizo.

Era tétrico, estaban sumidos en la oscuridad profunda, sentían cosas extrañas debajo de sus pies, podían ser ratas, sólo se alcanzaban a oír las gotas de agua cayendo, de lo que probablemente serían, las cañerías, unas extrañas luces empezaron a iluminar el largo pasillo, no era una alcantarilla, era una especie de cuartel que abarcaba diez metros de longitud, de los lados empezaron a salir varias personas, eran más de cien, al final había una plataforma de tres metros de alto, subieron por el lado derecho tres personas.

El primero era idéntico al hombre que los trasladó hasta ahí, se deducía fácilmente que era su gemelo, igual estaba pelón; vestía un pantalón verde militar, playera negra de manga larga sin cuello de tortuga, botas cafés y una boina militar gris claro.

La segunda era una bella mujer; tez aperlada, uno setenta de estatura, cabello largo, lacio y de color negro, vestía con un pantalón color caqui, botas negras al igual que la boina militar y una blusa roja de manga corta.

El tercero era aún más bajo que los dos; uno sesentaicinco de estatura, tez blanquecina, pelo castaño, corto y lacio, bigote tipo chevron, era tuerto de su ojo derecho, vestía un pantalón negro al igual que las botas, una playera blanca sin mangas que hacían resaltar sus fornidos brazos, tenía una gran cicatriz en diagonal en su mejilla izquierda.

—Damas y caballeros —habló el último —, supongo que se estarán preguntando por que los invitamos a esta reunión.

—Eso es debido a que los hemos estado vigilando durante largo tiempo —siguió el gemelo, todos comenzaron a murmurar, Cheung y Lao se vieron intrigados por esa afirmación —, hicimos apuntes, los estudiamos, y ustedes reúnen las características que son clave en lo que estamos a punto de efectuar.

— ¿Qué cosa? —gritó alguien entre la multitud.

—Una revolución —dijo finalmente la mujer, todos volvieron a murmurar con preocupación —. No es un secreto, ustedes ya lo saben, el gobierno nefasto y opresor está llevando a la mayor crisis de la historia este país, y continúan en el poder debido a la manipulación que ejercen sobre la mayoría de la población. Ya no hay forma pacífica de frenar ese monstruo que acabara con este hermoso país… hace dos días, las fuerzas militares asesinaron una marcha pacífica de maestros y obreros en el norte, los cuales exigían que se manejaran bien los recursos económicos —todos se aterraron por ese dato, Lao apretó los puños impotente por esa noticia —, los medios de comunicación taparon esa masacre con noticias sin relevancia y programas de espectáculos, y los periodistas serios que intentaron darlo a conocer "desaparecieron misteriosamente"… en base a esos acontecimientos, y los anteriores que pocos conocen, convocamos esta reunión para formar este golpe de estado, claro que tardará, pero debemos empezar por lo más pequeño: invitar a que más gente se una.

—Pero —volvió a hablar el bajo —, no están obligados a formar parte, si quieren retirarse están en todo su derecho de hacerlo, sólo levante la mano y díganlo —, cinco personas levantaron la mano y exclamaron "no" para retirarse de ahí —. Bien, eso da a entender que la mayoría sí quiere el cambio.

— ¡Es hora de demostrarle al gobierno que el pueblo unido jamás será vencido! — exclamó con euforia al mismo tiempo que alzaba el brazo con el puño cerrado, los demás imitaron ese gesto —, ¡la victoria será nuestra!

5

La besó en los labios románticamente, ella no lograba comprenderlo en ocasiones, pero sólo con mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que todo estaría bien.

—Fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida —ambos sonrieron.

El suelo retumbó de forma brusca, se sentía cerca, como si fuese un terremoto, pero no lo era.

—Son tanques militares, ¡demonios nos descubrieron! —exclamó el tercero al mando; uno setentaicinco de estatura, tez negruzca y pelón.

— ¿Ahora qué haremos? —preguntó otra mujer de los que quedaban.

—Escaparemos por la salida trasera —dijo Lao —, ¡vamos! —todos así lo hicieron, menos uno —, Ed, ¿qué pasa?

—Lo siento, pero el país los necesita más a ustedes que a mí —presiono un interruptor ubicado al lado derecho, cerrando el paso entre él y Lao.

— ¡No! ¡Ed! —gritó Lao golpeando el muro de acero, pero Cheung se acercó a él y le indicó que tenían que irse.

Ed tomó una granada de una repisa ubicada en la parte superior izquierda, sacó de su bolsillo una fotografía pequeña, de quién parecía ser su madre, la besó y espero a que los militares entraran, los cuales en menos de un segundo lograron pasar.

—Muy bien, ¿dónde están los demás? —preguntó uno de ellos, él le quitó el seguro a la granada y corrió hacia ellos sacrificándose, ocasionando una explosión que mató a más de cien soldados.

Llegaron a la plaza principal, estaban agotados y su esperanza murió hace mucho tiempo, pero fue enterrada con el sacrificio de Ed, miles de luces salieron de diferentes lados, llegando helicópteros, tanques militares, camionetas blindadas y miles de soldados con pistolas, ametralladoras y bien equipados.

— ¡Ríndanse!, ¡los tenemos rodeados! —indicó por un megáfono el sargento: uno setenta de estatura, tenía a lo mucho setenta años de edad —, arréstenlos — los demás soldados así lo hicieron.

Los trasladaron al monumento principal, el cual tenía la estatua de un fénix, la cual simbolizaba el renacer de la esperanza y la paz, estaban apresados y acomodados en una fila, el pelotón estaba colocado a cinco metros de ellos.

El fin era inminente, Lao sonrió y miró a Cheung, ella se extrañó por eso.

—Te amo, jamás lo olvides.

—Nunca lo haré —una lágrima brotó de su ojo derecho.

— ¡Preparados! —Los soldados cargaron las escopetas —, ¡apunten! —Así lo hicieron —, ¡fuego! —dispararon matándolos al instante, muriendo con ellos el primer sueño de libertad y de justicia, todo eso ocurrió un 12 de octubre de 1999.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

" **Volantes"**

Los árboles secos daban un aspecto tétrico, el cielo estaba completamente nublado, el frío se podía sentir hasta los huesos, el viento no era más que un eco en los lamentos de las familias, frente a él estaba una fila completa de ataúdes; doce para ser exactos, estaban abiertos, se despedían de los cuerpos que yacían dentro, faltaba poco para que los sepultaran, la mayoría eran jóvenes de entre dieciocho y veintidós años, eran sus muy queridos amigos… se encontraba recargado en el pilar de una tumba que tenía un ángel esculpido, sólo miraba al vacío, hundido en sus pensamientos, era un burdo intento de evadir la situación.

Uno setentaiocho de estatura, tez negra, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro al igual que su playera de resaque, el clima estaba fresco, pero más sin embargo él no lograba sentirlo cómo los demás que parecían estar cubiertos hasta la nariz. Una argolla dorada sobresalía de su oreja derecha, se colocó su piercing en medio del labio.

Dos hombres vestidos de una manera formal se acercaron a él, los miró con cierta indiferencia, cómo si no existieran.

—Buenas tardes —saludó uno de ellos,

—¿Qué se les ofrece? —preguntó en un tono seco y asertivo.

—Soy el detective Abraham Friedel —medía uno ochentaiocho de estatura, tez blanquecina y pelo corto castaño lacio —, y él es mi compañero Timothy Darío —señaló a su lado derecho.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —preguntó ahora en un tono tosco que mostraba que estaba irritado por la situación.

—No tienes por qué usar ese tono, sólo necesitamos que respondas unas preguntas —dijo Timothy quién sacaba una libreta y una pluma —, son pocas, así que no te tomará mucho tiempo.

—Que sea rápido —Abraham asintió.

—¿Qué relación tiene con esos muchachos? —preguntó Abraham.

—Eran mis amigos, teníamos un equipo de fútbol que había ganado la Copa de los Barrios hace dos semanas —respondió mirando al vacío, Timothy anotaba cada palabra que salía de la boca de este.

—¿Desde cuándo los conocías?

—De toda la vida, vivíamos en el mismo barrio.

—¿Sabe qué fue lo que les sucedió? —él se mordió los labios.

—No —Timothy arqueó una ceja sospechando de esa respuesta.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los viste?

—Hace dos días.

—Bien, y por último, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Frank Smith.

—Bueno, muchas gracias joven, que tenga un buen día —Abraham y su compañero se fueron de ahí. Frank miró por última vez los ataúdes, los cuales fueron enterrados, los llantos aumentaron al ser tapados por las lápidas, él suspiró con tristeza y se retiró de ahí.

Las calles parecían vacías, los grandes y viejos edificios podían contemplarse, ninguna muestra de vida se percibía, ninguna esperanza, ninguna alegría, sólo estaba él y nadamás.

Faltaban tres cuadras para que llegase a su casa; seguía sin poder creer que todo lo que más quería se hubiese derrumbado en menos de un día, fue muy rápido, toda su existencia parecía desmoronarse conforme el tiempo avanzaba; sus amigos, que eran cómo su familia, habían muerto, y lo peor de todo es que él sabía la razón, pero no quería aceptarlo, algo dentro de él quería escapar de la realidad y seguir viviendo la fantasía que hasta hace dos días era perfecta.

Calles en mal estado, basura por las banquetas y algunos frentes de las casas, el viento arrastraba consigo: bolsas, papeles y todo lo que se encontrase en su camino. Las casas estaban en su mayoría rayadas con grafiti; algunas hechas de lámina, otras de concreto pero con un diseño simple y práctico para que dos personas viviesen dentro, pero que llegaban a ser habitadas por familias de hasta ocho integrantes. Esa parte de la ciudad era maldecida, casi satanizada por la clase media y alta de la ciudad, era el terror de la mayoría, y no los culpaba: en cada esquina se reunían grupos de jóvenes y adultos para inhalar cocaína o fumar marihuana que consiguieron por medio de la mafia, incluso pandillas peligrosas habitaban ahí, en la noche los asaltos eran comunes, pero no para lo que vivían ahí. El barrio "Cerezo marchito" era el hogar de "las peores personas"… pero en realidad era uno de los más pobres, por eso la gente carecía de educación y valores, puesto que hacían lo que fuera por sobrevivir día a día.

Los niños ahí no jugaban, peleaban por pertenecer a una de las pandillas que existían, simulaban ser sicarios con armas hechas de madera, las grandes aspiraciones eran ser jefes de las mafias, no escuchabas a un niño decir: "yo quiero ser doctor", "yo quiero ser maestro", "yo quiero ser ingeniero", "…deportista", etc. No, los niños de ahí decían: "yo quiero ser el mano derecha del jefe", "yo quiero ser sicario para tener a muchas mujeres para mi solito", "yo quiero ser sicario para matar gente y que la policía no me haga nada", eso era un reflejo de una cultura podrida en la que la gente veía cómo superhéroes a organizaciones criminales que hacían dinero a costa del sufrimiento y destrucción de la gente más pobre o vulnerable.

Lo que más dolía era que él también había aspirado a eso de niño y hasta ese día se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que fue, desde que sus padres murieron, cuando él tenía diez años de edad, sus amigos habían suplantado ello, por eso empezó a pelear en riñas que regularmente se hacían y algunas veces estuvo a punto de morir en ellas, pero debido a que el destino se apiado de él todavía podía estar pensando en eso. Miró hacia abajo, ya no podía analizar más, podía volverse loco, incluso se estaba sintiendo muy mal a pesar de que él no tuviera la culpa de la situación, no tenía por qué torturarse de algo que no estaba en sus manos, pero aun así lo hacía, debía afrontar la situación y aceptar de que jamás los volvería a ver, no conviviría nunca más con ellos, sólo cuando le tocara darle un abrazo a la muerte, quizás podría encontrase con ellos, pero por ahora estaría solo.

Un papel se estrelló en su cara, él lo retiró y alcanzó a percibir unas letras en rojo, el fondo era totalmente blanco.

"¿Te has preguntado cosas que para la mayoría no tienen la mayor importancia?", Frank se confundió con esa pregunta, pero aun así continuó leyendo:

"¿Crees que tu vida puede dar un giro para algo mejor?", Frank recordó el último día que vio a sus amigos, "si eres ese tipo de persona, te esperamos a las 6:30 en la calle "Dragón dorado" el día 30 de septiembre". Lo analizó por unos segundos y luego entró a su casa para poder dormir.

1

El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde cuando ella salió del edificio. En el hombro cargaba una mochila de color verde limón, llena con sus ropas sudadas. Mientras caminaba hacia las calles de la ciudad, cargaba en la mano una botella de agua. Su larga cabellera negra iba recogida en una cola de caballo, adornada por un brillante lazo rojo. Caminaba con la espalda recta, elevando la barbilla y mirando al frente con una soberbia que parecía imposible de concebir de una chica tan… tierna. Su piel clara, como de porcelana, contrastaba enormemente con el oscuro cabello que colgaba detrás de ella. Y sus ojos, pequeños y afilados, parecían darle un toque misterioso a la joven bailarina.

Las calles de la ciudad parecían desiertas a esa hora del día, muchos adultos estaban presos en sus escritorios y oficinas, o bien, atorados en el horrible tráfico que siempre parecía invadir la ciudad. Así que el lugar le pertenecía a los jóvenes… a los que no estaban trabajando o en prisión. Suzy se estremeció ante ese pensamiento, a veces no podía creer la suerte que tenía al vivir de la forma en que vivía.

Su camino a casa fue bastante tranquilo, y ella lo agradeció de manera silenciosa. Odiaba tener que regresar sola a casa, detestaba tener que caminar desde la academia hasta su hogar, y tener que atravesar las calles, generalmente llenas de delincuentes y rufianes. O peor, de gendarmes hambrientos, en más de un sentido. Suzy, por suerte para ella y su familia, nunca tuvo problemas. Sin embargo, las clientas de su madre solían contar historias dramáticas sobre lo que le sucedía a las jovencitas que iban solas por la calle sin acompañante. Quizás esos sólo eran chismes de viejas, pero la joven Suzy no podía evitar sentirse sugestionada por la idea de que ningún lugar podía ser seguro.

Ella procuraba ocultar el temblor de sus manos cuando caminaba a casa, pero al llegar el tener que introducir la llave en la cerradura de la puerta era una tortura. Claro, sus miedos estaban de lo más justificados, pero era una visión ridícula: una chica bien formada incapaz de entrar a su casa de los suburbios… por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar si no entraba.

La casa estaba vacía, como siempre a esa hora del día. Así que la única hija de la familia Meng se dispuso a hacer lo que siempre hacía. Subió las escaleras de la casa y se dirigió al baño. Tras la larga sesión de ensayos la joven estaba un poco acalorada, y el agua fría de la ducha le ayudó a recobrarse un poco. Salió del baño, que se ubicaba en el pasillo, y se fue con paso veloz a su habitación a cambiarse. A veces deseaba tener su propio baño, en lugar de tener que infiltrarse en el de la casa, pero ese era un lujo que sus padres no podían pagar.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, comenzaba a hacer frío, así que Suzy se apresuró a secarse el cuerpo y a vestirse. No tenía pensado salir, al día siguiente tenía que asistir a la escuela, así que se limitó a ponerse unos mayones negros y una blusa blanca mientras se secaba el cabello. Estaba sentada en su cama, observando con una sonrisa al muro junto a la puerta, pintado de un rosa pastel, estaba tapizado en repisas llenas de oro y plata. Era en esa pared donde sus padres habían decidido conservar todos los premios que ella había ganado a lo largo de los años. Tanto había reconocimientos, como había trofeos y listones. El sol había caído finalmente, mientras ella estaba perdida en la contemplación de sus triunfos pasados. Pero… su sonrisa desapareció al observar las fotografías y los premios. Había algo que ella no podía evitar sentir, pena.

No sabía por qué, o de dónde había salido, pero aquella incomodidad en el pecho crecía cada vez que dirigía su mirada hacia su pared de triunfos…

—Ah —suspiró ella, arrojando su cabello hacia atrás mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación. Se colocó un par de tenis, costumbre que le pegó su madre tras años de regañarla por andar descalza en la casa.

Fue directo a la cocina, no había mucho en el refrigerador. Algo derrotada, Suzy se dirigió al sofá que estaba en la sala de estar, con las manos vacías y el pecho aun hundido, tomó el control de la televisión, quizás podría distraerse un rato. Encendió el aparato, el que estaba era el del noticiero. No había novedades, simplemente otra caída de la moneda nacional y un par de ataques de manifestantes en otras ciudades, muchos heridos, algunos muertos. Nada que no sucediera a diario. Cambió el canal hasta llegar a uno donde había una película musical, que se quedó viendo hasta que llegaron sus padres.

La noche era joven, quizás acababan de dar las diez cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió por segunda vez.

Primero entró su madre, una mujer muy parecida a Suzy, salvo por sus ojos verdes y su cabellera castaña. La señora se notaba cansada detrás de las capas de maquillaje que se había colocado. Un día ocupado en el trabajo, eso seguro. Luego entró el padre, que igual que su hija poseía ojos azules y una curiosa nariz griega. Ambos señores entraron a la casa de manera apresurada, como siempre. Estar en la calle a esas horas podía ser peligroso, según algunas amigas de la señora Meng.

—Hola—dijo su padre en cuanto la puerta estuvo asegurada.

—¿Cómo les fue? —Suzy se apresuró a levantarse y dar la bienvenida a sus padres de la manera apropiada, con un corto abrazo y una sonrisa.

Ante la pregunta su madre hizo un gesto, rodando los ojos respondió:

-—La tienda estuvo repleta hoy, mucha gente.

Suzy sonrió ante ello.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no?

La señora se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente.

—A veces no tengo idea —respondió sinceramente.

—Ya deberías irte a dormir —interrumpió su padre al tiempo que se desanudaba la corbata del traje.

Su padre se notaba algo cansado también, así que Suzy no peleó con ellos. Tras despedirse, salió corriendo escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Incluso desde el segundo piso de la casa, ella podía escuchar a sus padres discutir, nada grave, simples problemas de dinero. Como siempre.

Ella se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta.

Despertó antes de que saliera el sol. La alarma de su radio la recibió con la voz del noticiero matutino. Se apresuró a vestirse. Bajó rápidamente a la cocina, su madre y padre seguían dormidos, hacía años que ninguno de los dos le ayudaba con su rutina de la escuela. Daba igual, ella se preparó un desayuno rápido, tomó su mochila y salió corriendo de su casa.

Una vez que llegó a la parada de autobús, Suzy se dio unos minutos para respirar. Faltaba poco para que llegara su transporte a la escuela. Mientras esperaba, se colocó la mochila de lado y sacó algunos aditamentos indispensables para la vida de una jovencita de su edad. Sentada en la banca, Suzy se tomó unos minutos para retocar su labial, que se había caído un poco con su desayuno. El autobús no tardó mucho en llegar.

El chirrido de los frenos alertaron a Suzy, anunciándole que era hora de volver a la realidad. Rápidamente guardó su maquillaje en su mochila, con la mano arrojó su cabello a su espalda y se apresuró a subir al concurrido vehículo. Todos los asientos estaban ocupados, al ver eso Suzy se preparó mental y físicamente para los muchos altibajos por venir. El conductor esperó un minuto entero, según dictaba la norma de transporte público, tras pasar ese tiempo su pie cayó como yunque sobre el pedal del acelerador. El autobús dio otro chirrido antes de comenzar a moverse.

Y no se detuvo.

Como si de una película se tratase, el conductor cambiaba radicalmente las velocidades y sorteaba a los automóviles que se atravesaran por su camino. Pitidos y groserías gritadas por los otros automovilistas se perdían en la estela que dejaba la ruta. Uno que otro tope apareció en medio de las calles, pero eso no era nada para un conductor tan experimentado como el hombre que conducía aquel camión.

Muchas personas brincaron, cayeron incluso de sus asientos y se vieron resignadas a quedarse de pie, pues aquellos preciados lugares habían sido ocupados por los oportunistas que habían estado parados cuando el vehículo di un salto. Suzy no tuvo la buena fortuna de poder ganar una silla, había estado demasiado ocupada sujetándose de los barandales como para robar un lugar.

El viaje era brutal, salvaje al igual que el sujeto que se encargaba de transportar a la gente. Sin embargo, algo que se debía reconocer de aquel servicio era que cumplía. Era eficiente. Peligroso, mortal, y el seguro no cubría heridas hechas en los autobuses, pero era un hecho que eran rápidos y confiables… dentro de lo que cabía.

Faltaban menos de diez minutos para que iniciaran las clases cuando el chirrido infernal rompió la relativa calma de la calle. Los pasajeros fueron arrastrados por la fuerza de los frenos, cayendo una vez más. Nuevos lugares se desocuparon, al tiempo que muchos de los jóvenes que habían estado parados corrieron a bajar de la infernal carrosa del tártaro.

Muchos de los que bajaban llegaron a la entrada de la escuela arreglándose el cabello, que se había erizado por el susto de viajar en el transporte público. Excepto ella. Su corazón estaba tan alterado como el del resto, pero su rostro mostraba una fría mirada y una sonrisa socarrona le adornaba la cara. Se veía tan fresca, como si ni siquiera aquella bestia con ruedas hubiera sido capaz de doblegar su voluntad, o su belleza.

Se paseaba con actitud altiva, caminaba con un ligero contoneo de caderas y la mirada alzada. Ignoraba por completo las miradas que sus compañeros le dirigían. O eso fingía. Ella se daba cuenta de la forma en que todo el mundo la miraba. Algunos jóvenes tenían los ojos brillantes de lujuria. Otros parecían deseosos de acercarse, y otros de tomar un avión y alejarse lo más posible. Las chicas murmuraban cosas cuando Suzy pasaba junto a ellas. La saludaban con sonrisas y gestos amables, pero ella sabía bien que en el mundo femenino esas lindas caras y risillas eran sinónimo de muerte, y posiblemente una invocación al demonio mismo.

A Suzy no le importó. Se había acostumbrado a que todas esas personas mantuvieran su distancia y susurraran cosas a sus espaldas. Siempre había sido así. Por mucho que ella quisiera evitarlo, o intentar cambiarlo, el resultado siempre era el mismo. La gente le tachaba de presumida por su manera de expresarse, su forma de hablar tan… condescendiente. A muchos les daba la impresión de que necesitaban títulos de nobleza para acercarse a la chica de cabello negro.

Con el simple pensamiento Suzy sintió como si el aire a su alrededor se volviera más frío. Como si de pronto todas aquellas personas en el pasillo de la escuela se volvieran simples sombras, espectros intangibles y casi imaginarios en su mundo gris. Lo único que parecía real era ella misma, su mochila y aquellas letras.

No sabía por qué, no tenía la menor idea de lo que hacía cuando cambió de dirección. Su mano rosó la metálica perilla de la puerta cuando su mirada fue atrapada por algo. En el pasillo había una pizarra de anuncios, algo que todo el mundo ignoraba, siempre. Esa mañana, sin embargo, Suzy se atrevió a darle un vistazo. Un gran cartel sobresalía del resto de los papeles engrapados al pizarrón de corcho. Era de color negro, con grandes letras blancas y rojas. La chica no le prestó mucha atención al principio, pero luego comenzó a leer.

Era una convocatoria para un grupo extraescolar;

"nada importante" pensó la joven bailarina en un primer momento. Siguió leyendo. No había realmente mucha información. Solamente un par de números telefónicos, una dirección y una promesa.

2

Los gritos de la multitud se esparcían por toda la arena, la euforia y catarsis podían sentirse en los alrededores. Más de veinte gradas alrededor para que presenciaran el espectáculo; una arena de combate enjaulada, dos grandes peleadores dentro de ella. En medio de todas las gradas se hallaba ubicado un gran sofá color rojo, sentado en el un hombre que vestía formal, tez blanquecina, gordo y pelón, sonreía fascinado con la pelea, tenía dos mujeres abrazadas, las cuales vestían de una manera muy provocadora.

Parecían dos bestias, mientras uno atacaba el otro bloqueaba, sus ojos parecían proyectar fuego, ambos tenían una meta en común: derrotar al otro, y ninguno quería correr el destino de perder.

Uno setenta de estatura, tez blanquecina, pelo teñido de rubio, vestía un short verde jade, tenía las palmas vendadas y una parte de los antebrazos, de igual forma parte de sus pies y tobillos. Para su estatura tenía bien formado el torso, brazos y piernas, casi asimilando a un militar. El sudor recorría desde su cara hasta su abdomen. La sangre no dejaba de fluir; brotaba de su ceja derecha, el referí le decía que se rindiera para que le curasen la hemorragia.

—Vamos William, tendrás otras luchas donde demostrar tu potencial —hablaba el mismo hombre que estaba sentado en el sillón, el cual era el dueño y organizador de las peleas. Un mafioso común y corriente cómo muchos otros que se hacían de montones de dinero a costa de los juegos de apuestas y luchas clandestinas.

—¡No!, ¡nunca he perdido una sola pelea!, ¡al carajo mi vida, pero mi reputación no será interrumpida por una estúpida hemorragia! —gritó impactando a todos, el hombre negó con la cabeza e indicó al referí que continuara el combate.

El contrincante esperaba paciente el reinicio de la pelea: uno setenta y seis de estatura, tez negra, tenía unas largas rastas, vestía un pantalón blanco; el cual tenía ciertas partes teñidas de rojo, con una faja roja amarrada al lado izquierdo, tenía la mitad de los pies vendados y traía puestas unas manoplas negras. Tenía la mejilla izquierda algo hinchada y una cortada en su pómulo derecho, los hilos de sangre se dibujaban con fineza.

—Damas y caballeros, el espectáculo aún no termina, los dos peleadores, el experto en muay thai William Steel y el capoeirista Dinho Santana, mejor conocido como: "el leopardo negro", siguen en combate, esto nunca se había dado, el suspenso es impresionante —anunció el referí por el micrófono. Ambos volvieron a desplazarse por toda la arena, tratando de encontrar un punto flaco en el adversario.

El contrincante tiró una patada completamente recta con la intención de conectar en la mandíbula y acabar rápido el combate, William giró hacia su lado izquierdo propinándole un codazo en la rodilla haciéndolo caer, pero Dinho giró ayudado con sus brazos y los talones para luego desde el suelo dar una patada giratoria con el talón directo a la cara, logrando darle en la mejilla izquierda, sangre salió de la boca de William y este cayó de cara al suelo. La gente estaba emocionada por ver sangre, Dinho retrocedía un pie y luego el otro en diagonal con ambas piernas separadas, esperaba que se levantara, el referí se acercó a William para revisarlo.

—Tira la toalla, no podrás ganarle —con dificultad William se levantó.

—No, esto se acabará cuando tenga que acabarse —el referí hizo que continuara la pelea.

Dinho en menos de un segundo se impulsó hacia adelante levantando con ambos brazos el cuerpo completo dando una vuelta lateral con la intención de conectar una patada en la nuca de William, pero él se adelantó saltando y propinándole un golpe en el abdomen con su rodilla izquierda sofocándolo. Dinho se acuclilló tocándose el abdomen, no podía respirar, la gente no articulaba expresión alguna, todo lo que reinaba en esos instantes era un silencio inquietante.

De repente Dinho dio una patada de giratoria con su talón de uno ciento ochenta grados en posición semi agachada, William la esquivó dándole otro golpe al estómago haciendo que retrocediera.

—¡Estás acabado! —gritó al mismo tiempo que daba otra patada con el empeine izquierdo directo a la mejilla derecha noqueándolo y finalizando el combate, Dinho cayó de cara, el tinte rojizo no tardó en teñir y deslizarse por la arena.

El dueño al igual que toda la gente no podía creer el giro que había tenido la lucha, William respiraba agitado y sangraba demasiado, el referí levantó su brazo dándole la victoria, la gente estalló en chiflidos y porras hacia él, a pesar de su estatura era un gran peleador, él sonrió, sus dientes también tenían sangre y sus vendas estaban rotas dejando a entrever sus enrojecidos y cortados nudillos.

Unas sirenas los alertaron, las luces fueron apagadas, la gente comenzaba a gritar, miles de pasos que se acercaban a un solo compás haciendo que el terror se apoderara de todos… las luces volvieron a encenderse, varios granaderos estaban a los alrededores, corrieron a arrestar a todo aquel que estuviera enfrente, pero la presa principal era el mafioso; el cuál casi llegaba a una de las cinco salidas de emergencia. Los granaderos golpeaban a todos los varones casi al punto de matarlos, mientras que a las mujeres se las llevaban a las camionetas. William vio a su alrededor todo el caos que se formaba, bajó de la arena con la intención de escapar, pero cuatro granaderos con sus escudos lograron retenerlo.

—¡Déjenme ir cobardes! —exclamaba furioso al mismo tiempo que con los nudillos le pegaba a los escudos en un inútil intento de liberarse. De todos ellos emergió una figura monstruosa, la cual llevaba arrastrando al dueño.

—Déjame ir por favor, te daré lo que quieras —el gigante sonrió con malicia.

Uno ochentaiocho de estatura, tez aperlada, cabeza rapada, portaba el uniforme de policía y la placa que revelaba su posición: sargento, con excepción de que el vestía una boina militar negra y una playera de resaque del mismo color, la cual hacia resaltar sus exagerados músculos.

—¿Enserio? —él asintió temblando.

Tomó la macana de uno de sus oficiales, tiró al mafioso y seguido dejó caer todo el peso de su fuerza en atinarle macanazos en la cabeza, William miró con horror el acto, el cólera empezaba a apoderarse de él.

Se detuvo un poco, el hombre se levantó con algo de dificultad, alzó la mirada; algo que ocasionó que William quisiera vomitar: el ojo derecho estaba a punto de salírsele de la cuenca, el otro parpado estaba aplastado y la parte superior del cráneo hundida, la sangre fluía a borbotones cubriéndole casi toda la cara. La macana tenía un poco de piel pegada y sangre hasta la mitad.

—¡Chúpame la verga infeliz! —gritó con dolor en su voz, él giró sobre si mismo propinándole otro golpe pero esta vez en la mejilla reventándole algunos dientes los cuales escupió al momento de caer de cara. Una lluvia imparable de azotazos hizo presencia deformando el cráneo completamente, dejándolo como si de una tortilla se tratase.

Levantó el cuerpo cuya cara era irreconocible, como si nunca hubiese tenido rostro, William se tapó la boca para evitar vomitar. No dejaba de borrar esa sonrisa que expedía maldad pura.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás que participar en esta mierda es ilegal? —preguntó arrojando el cadáver justo a un lado, William arrugó el entrecejo enojado, era un tirano, eso lo sabía la mayoría, pero no podían quejarse, puesto que él era practicamente el jefe de la policía y el gobierno cubría sus actos inhumanos contra la población.

—Cuando tú dejes de ser un lameculos del gobierno —en menos de un segundo recibió un golpe directo a la nuca con la misma macana, se abrió y la sangre fluyó.

—¡Es mejor que cierres el puto hocico perra! —exclamó molesto —, a menos que desees morir en este instante cómo le ocurrió a esta pobre lacra —señaló el cadáver sangrante que tenía ligeras pulsaciones en sus manos.

—¿Qué hacemos con él jefe? —preguntó uno de los granaderos.

—Llévenselo a la comandancia —los granaderos los esposaron, los subieron a una de las muchas camionetas que estaban afuera del lugar; él podía observar impotente cómo algunos de los policías violaban a las mujeres que habían arrestado, le asqueaba ver esas escenas, eran muy repugnantes y depravadas.

Tenía vendada la cabeza, las curitas le cubrían casi toda su cara y tenía un hielo en la mejilla izquierda, vestía una pantalonera deportiva y una chamarra, caminaba a paso lento, en instantes veía borroso todo a su alrededor, uno de los cinco policías que se encontraban ahí en la jefatura abrió la celda y lo empujó haciéndolo caer y ocasionando que se golpeara en el suelo, sin tardar mucho en levantarse corrió hacia él con la intención de ajustar cuentas, pero la reja se cerró al mismo tiempo, se aferró a los barrotes gritó:

—¡Oye pendejo!, ¿quién te crees hijo de la gran puta? —estaba muy indignado por la acción, el policía se rio con cinismo.

—Más te vale no hacer nada estúpido o te puede costar tu libertad bajo fianza —William aflojó el agarre —. Así me gusta, que obedezcan, ahora siéntate y cálmate —dijo para luego retirarse de ahí.

—Bastardo —masculló para luego sentarse junto a los demás reclusos, se colocó de nuevo el hielo en la mejilla.

El ambiente era deprimente y algo putrefacto; algunos de los reclusos que ahí se encontraban eran en su mayoría vagabundos, los cuales eran arrestados por dormir en vías y plazas públicas. El gobierno quitaba a todo indigente de las calles para tratar de fingir que la pobreza no existía para así no tener que luchar contra ella, esa era una estupidez.

—Hola William —saludó un anciano que estaba a su lado derecho, él se sorprendió, pues no lo había reconocido: ochenta años de edad, carente de su pierna derecha, la barba le llegaba al abdomen y su pelo estaba polvoriento, quebrado y descuidado, expedía un hedor que para muchas personas sería desagradable, pero a él no le importaba en lo absoluto, pues era un buen amigo suyo —, ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó al ver sus heridas y moretones.

—Tuve una pelea, gané, pero estos malditos me arrestaron y Kyu-Hwa…

—¿El jefe de policía? —William asintió.

—Me dio un macanazo en la nuca, casi me descalabra el culero, pero aquí sigo. ¿Y usted cómo está señor André? —preguntó por cortesía.

—No me quejo de la vida, sólo de quienes son los encargados de hacer que la sociedad funcione —dijo con seriedad y rencor.

—¿Ahora por qué lo arrestaron?

—Por tocar en la Plaza Principal sin tener permiso —William bufó con odio.

—Esos ojetes —el anciano asintió resignado de la situación.

—Pero no podemos cambiar la situación, así nos tocó estar y va a ser muy difícil que esto cambie —William agachó la mirada pensativo.

Marcó y la llamada empezó a enlazarse, nadie contestaba, estaba comenzando a desesperarse… seis segundos, siete segundos, diez segundos... diecisiete segundos, alguien tomó el teléfono.

—Bueno —contestó una voz femenina que el reconocería incluso dormido.

—Mamá —la voz de la mujer pareció exasperarse.

—¿Ahora qué pasó? —William rodó los ojos molesto.

—Lo de siempre, ahora interrumpieron la arena y arrestaron a todo aquel que pudieron —contó.

—¿Te golpearon? —William suspiró derrotado.

—Sí.

—Mañana irá tu padre por ti, aún no llega y él tiene el dinero —dijo en última instancia y colgó.

William colgó el teléfono en su lugar, se tocó la frente, todavía le dolía la cabeza, era una jaqueca causada por la macana.

—Qué suerte es seguir siendo niños de papis, ¿verdad? —dijo el mismo policía, los otros rieron por dicho comentario.

—Putos —murmuró, miró a su izquierda por inconsciencia, vio el vitral; el cual estaba repleto de diferentes tipos de anuncios, pero había uno específico que le llamó la atención, se acercó para ver mejor.

Todo tipo de anuncios se colgaban sin analizarlos: desde cirugías plásticas baratas, farmacéuticos experimentales, ¡incluso prostitución!, pero detrás de todos ellos se ocultaba uno particularmente curioso y raro, lo tomó y leyó el contenido:

"¿Te has preguntado cosas que para la mayoría no tienen la mayor importancia?", "¿Crees que tu vida puede dar un giro para algo mejor?", "si eres ese tipo de persona, te esperamos a las 6:30 en la calle "Dragón dorado" el día "30 de septiembre".

Era corto pero significativo, eran palabras claras y concisas, deducía que era para todo aquel que deseara cambiar el curso de su vida… lo dobló y se lo guardó en un bolsillo, entonces entró a la celda.

—Veo que tomaste tu cena —comentó de nueva cuenta el policía, William le mostró el dedo de en medio al mismo tiempo que decía:

—¡Que te den por el culo por mamón! —los demás rieron menos él.

Se sentó de nuevo al lado del señor André, desdobló el papel y volvió a leerlo, algo le intrigaba y eso era saber quién lo había puesto, porque que Kyu era meticuloso a la hora de revisar el vitral. Lo analizó por más de media hora mientras intentaba de forma desesperada no dormirse.

3

No era extraño ver la casa vacía durante las tardes, sus padres se la pasaban en el taller o en el mercado, así que la casa generalmente era para él solo. Y para un chico introvertido de dieciocho años como él no podía existir algo mejor. Acababa de regresar de la opresiva prisión que muchos consideraban un paso necesario en su desarrollo, el centro educacional de la represión creativa. Para Vincent era todo un alivio regresar a su hogar, en donde no existía autoridad alguna que tratara de frenar su artística naturaleza.

—¡Ya llegué! —gritó el chico mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. No hubo respuesta, y él sonrió ante eso.

—Eh, papá debe estar en el taller —murmuró para sí mismo, no era extraño saber que su padre pasaba casi todo el día metido en su "oficina", trabajando como esclavo y confeccionando utensilios como línea de ensamblaje humana. El chico de largo cabello negro se lo apartó de los ojos en cuanto la imagen de su padre cruzó su mente. Él sabía que su padre amaba su trabajo, y realmente no tenía motivos para criticarlo por ello, pero… siempre parecía que trabajaba demasiado. Quizás eran las precoces canas en su bigote, o quizás era lo agotado que se veía cada día. Quizás simplemente imaginaba cosas.

Vincent dejó caer la mochila junto a la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina. No había nadie, ni ollas en la estufa, ni extraña música vieja inundando cada centímetro de la casa. Generalmente era a esa hora, por ahí de las tres de la tarde, cuando su madre estaba metida en la cocina, atareada con la preparación de alguna obra maestra culinaria. O con la comida del día. Ese día, sin embargo, no había nadie. Pero como fue dicho antes, no era extraño ver la casa sola.

Su madre llegaría pronto y continuaría con sus labores hogareñas, hasta entonces Vincent era completamente libre de hacer lo que él quisiera.

Corrió a su cuarto y rápidamente abrió las cortinas de la única ventana que había. Con los rayos de Apolo bañando su habitación, el chico se apresuró a abrir su armario. Sacó una curiosa una boina vasca, negra como el vacío nocturno, con una pequeña estrella blanca resaltando en el centro. Se la acomodó frente al espejo, torciéndola a la derecha. Todo artista reconocido en la historia tenía su elemento distintivo, Da Vinci tenía su barba, Van Gohg su oreja; para Vincent era su boina. Un accesorio de exquisito gusto que había sido pasado a él desde la tierra natal de sus ancestros. Además, combinaba realmente bien con el resto de su indumentaria: pantalón de pana caqui, camisa blanca con tirantes negros y zapatos de punta negros.

Una vez listo, Vincent se apresuró a sacar sus herramientas del armario. Repartidos entre cajas estaban sus cosas, que sacó y acomodó con cierto apremio en una esquina de la habitación. Puso su caballete y sobre él extendió un lienzo de tela. De una pequeña caja de zapatos sacó algunos tubos de pintura y un godet. Preparó su pincel mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire. Se sentía bien volver a su elemento.

Vincent embarró su pincel con un cálido verde. Estaba listo. Después de haber pasado todo el día pensando en su siguiente obra, al fin se sentía apto para realizarla. Acercó el pincel a la tela y trazó una línea irregular. Bien, era un comienzo, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

¡Sí! Una simple raya verde entre el blanco del lienzo era todo lo que una mente maestra necesitaba para crear una obra de arte. Vincent acercó el pincel una vez más, acercó su pincel. Cientos de ideas comenzaban a volar frente a sus ojos. Paisajes, hermosas escenas. Montañas. Valles. Una simple línea verde podía convertirse en eso y mucho más. Los húmedos pelos de su varita de creación acariciaron la tela.

Un nuevo mundo estaba a punto de nacer, y él era el creador.

—¡VINCENT!

—Y… —suspiró el chico mientras bajaba el pincel- El momento murió.

—¡¿Vincent?!

A veces él realmente odiaba tener razón, claro, su madre acababa de llegar y seguramente necesitaba su ayuda para algo. Él dejó una sonrisa formarse en su rostro antes de dejar la pintura y correr a la cocina, en donde encontró a su madre dejando algunas bolsas llenas de comida sobre una mesilla.

—¿Hace cuánto que llegaste, hijo?—preguntó la mujer sin voltearse.

Vincent pensó unos segundos. ¿Realmente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegó? Algo dentro de él le dijo que sólo habían sido unos minutos, pero bien pudo haber sido una eternidad.

—Hace poco —respondió el joven, entrando a la cocina se apresuró a ayudar a su madre a sacar la comida de las bolsas—, ¿fuiste al mercado?

Entonces la mujer alzó un manojo de cilantro y le dio a su hijo un golpe en la cabeza.

—Claro.

—Lo siento —comentó Vincent con una risilla mientras sacaba un montón de jitomates y los metía al refrigerador —, ¿qué hay para comer, mamá?

La señora volteo a ver a su hijo de reojo mientras preparaba una lechuga para su ejecución.

—Aún nada—respondió la mujer que con maestría había comenzado a destrozar vegetales. Sin piedad alguna, el veloz cuchillo atravesaba las verduras dejando a su paso un rastro de clorofila y trocitos multicolores en lo que parecía haber sido el campo de batalla más pequeño de la historia.

Una vez que los trocitos de verdura estuvieron listos, aquella maestra de la cocina prosiguió a pelar algunas papas, los gritos indescriptibles de los tubérculos despellejados atravesaban las barreras de la realidad, pero la fuerza asesina era incapaz de oírlos.

La guerra continúo por varios minutos, con cada vez nuevos guerreros apareciendo desde las profundidades de la Alacena, algunos reclusos que dejaban su encierro en la prisión de hielo para unirse a la lucha había llegado, pero no era suficiente. El gigante verdugo era imparable. Los druidas especias del sur y los nórdicos pedazos de carne del helado Congelador habían probado ser los más duros, pero finalmente también los más sabrosos. Amalgamas deformes aparecían en lo que antes fue un solemne campo de batalla. Los restos de los guerreros habían sido utilizados, mezclados unos con otros como un enfermizo Monstruo de Frankestain...

Fue en ese momento en que Vincent dejó de narrar en su cabeza. Su propia imaginación le había dado imágenes mentales que preferiría no tener antes de la cena.

La casa de la familia Derain era modesta. Un piso era más que suficiente para dar cobijo a una familia de tres. Incluso teniendo una casa pequeña, nadie se quejaba del espacio. Con dos habitaciones, una cocina y una bodega en el jardín había más de lo que cualquiera pudiera pedir.

Las paredes blancas de la residencia eran, sin duda, su mayor atractivo. Por todos lados aparecían hermosas pinturas, retratos familiares, paisajes y bellas manchas abstractas. Muchas veces se podía ver el frente de la casa adornado con docenas de estatuillas, alcancías y macetas que retrataban con extrema fidelidad a las criaturas en las que estaban basadas.

El aroma de carne asada se mezclaba con la fragancia de un caldo de verduras inundando toda la casa. Amontonados en la pequeña cocina se encontraban tres personas. Un hombre cercano a los cincuenta con cabello negro y piel blanquecina, que manchados por la edad aparecían como una deformada versión de su antigua gloria. Aun así, las arrugas en su rostro se acumulaban en las comisuras de sus labios y las esquinas de sus ojos. Estar sentado junto a su familia era suficiente para poner una sonrisa en aquel cansado rostro.

Mientras el hombre degustaba su cena, una mujer sentada frente a él fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Estás bien, hijo?, casi no has tocado la comida —dijo la señora, algo preocupada, mientras dirigía sus ojos de avellana hacía el delgado joven que solamente usaba el tenedor para picar la carne, con una mirada ausente como si realmente no estuviera ahí.

El sonido de aquella dulce voz hizo a Vincent dar un pequeño salto en su silla.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó el joven de cabello negruzco dando a su cabeza una ligera sacudida.

—Tú madre te preguntó si estabas bien —terció el hombre, dirigiendo a su hijo una mirada severa, amplificando el efecto con sus enormes cejas cuadradas fruncidas en un gesto de total desaprobación.

Vincent parpadeó un par de veces antes de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Lugo respondió con un ligero balbuceo:

—Estoy bien, yo… —se quedó callado un momento, pensando en una respuesta que no lo incluyera imaginando guerras épicas con la comida —. He estado pensando un poco últimamente.

Sus padres se vieron satisfechos con eso ya que en el momento regresaron su atención a la deliciosa comida frente a ellos. Vincent, por su parte, decidió que aún no estaba listo para comerse a las pobres victimas de su aventura imaginaria.

Tras un carraspeo, el joven alzó la voz:

—¿Có…cómo te fue hoy, papá?

El hombre tragó el pedazo de carne que estaba masticando antes de responder.

—Como siempre —contestó él —. Hubo bastante gente en la tienda hoy, muchos parecían interesados en los nuevos diseños de vasijas que terminé la semana pasada —tras comentar eso se colocó la mano en la barbilla —. Quizás debería hacer más de esas…

—Claro que sí, amor —dijo la mujer con una ligera risa —, pero ahora olvídate un poco del trabajo y disfruta tu cena.

—Siempre que tú lo hagas, ten por seguro que lo disfrutaré — contestó aquel mientras alzaba las cejas y mandaba un beso aéreo a su esposa.

La mujer soltó otra risilla, evadiendo la mirada y tratando de regresar su atención a la comida. Ante sus fallidos intentos, la señora Derain se decidió por otra táctica.

—Ejem — entonces volteó a ver al joven que reía a su lado —, Vincent — eso fue suficiente para ahogar la risa de aquel muchacho —, dinos; ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿alguna nueva obra? —preguntó la señora con cierto tonito fastidioso en su voz.

—No mamá —respondió el joven Vincent con los hombros caídos —. Últimamente he tenido un bloqueo artístico de lo peor —, eso no pasaría si trabajaras conmigo —interrumpió el padre con cierto tono cantadito.

Vincent suspiró.

—Gracias, papá, si necesitas ayuda con mucho gusto te apoyaré —comentó el joven con cierto deje de sarcasmo —, pero ya habíamos hablado de esto.

—Tranquilos — intervino la madre de Vincent —, no es necesario comenzar a discutir otra vez por esto —con ese comentario, ella volteó a ver a su esposo, sus ojos destellando advertencias antes de volverse hacia su hijo —. Respetamos tus decisiones, Vincent, y te apoyamos.

El hombre, de carácter generalmente inquebrantable no pudo evitar sudar un poco cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras:

—¿Verdad?

Ver a su padre tan nervioso era una ocurrencia extraña, pero no por eso menos graciosa para Vincent, quien no pudo contener una risilla.

—¡Claro!, el hecho de que Vincent quiera volverse el próximo Da Vinci no es razón para no apoyarlo.

Entonces la mujer hizo un leve ademan de asentimiento, con lo que la paz regresó al corazón de aquel hombre.

—Sin embargo, debo recalcar que será muy difícil hacer una vida con eso. Sinceramente, ustedes saben que la satisfacción no llena un estomago.

Vincent simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras reía un poco.

—Sé que es difícil ser apreciado en una… —el muchacho vaciló un poco, tratando de escoger la palabra correcta —, sociedad tan devastada, pero en eso justamente nace la inspiración, ¿sabes? De la mugre del mundo es posible sacar ciertas gemas.

El padre refunfuñó de manera juguetona. Él bien sabía que era imposible sacarle a su hijo esas aspiraciones de grandeza, y eso es lo que más admiraba de Vincent. De alguna forma, se sentía orgulloso de que su apellido y su linaje hubieran dado como resultado a tan grandioso joven. El juego de la desaprobación paterna no era más que eso, un juego. Una forma en que ambos podían desahogar ciertas frustraciones y pensamientos que no se atreverían a decir en ninguna otra situación.

Algo risueño, el viejo continuó con aquel tono juguetón:

—¿Y eso dónde te lo dijeron, en la escuela?

Vincent negó con la cabeza.

—Esa frase es meramente mía, así que si algún día la escuchas sabrás que mi trabajo está siendo reconocido —dijo el muchacho, con la mano sobre su pecho en gesto orgulloso.

—Hablando de la escuela —comentó la señora— ¿cómo te fue hoy, Vincent?

En ese momento Vincent se quedó en blanco por lo que parecieron eternidades. No parecía que hubiera sido un día particularmente distinto, o importante. De hecho, había sido uno de los días más mundanos que cualquiera pudiera llegar a tener.

Salvo por una cosa.

Vincent no pudo evitar rascarse la cabeza al recordar aquella tarde. Saliendo de la escuela habían aparecido, sin explicación alguna, un montón de volantes en las puertas y ventanas del edificio que era su escuela. Al principio nadie les prestaba atención, pero un ligero detalle capturó el ojo del joven artista.

De vuelta a su realidad, Vincent se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Creo que hay un nuevo club en la escuela o algo así.

—¡Qué interesante! ¿Y de qué se trata, hijo?—exclamó la señora con emoción.

—No tengo idea, pero parte de su atractivo es el misterio.

—Podrían ser secuestradores, ¿sabes? —terció el padre, el bigote y las cejas fruncidos.

Vincent soltó una risilla arrogante mientras respondía:

—No tendré problemas para defenderme si se trata de traficantes de órganos, ¿sabes? —dijo alzando las cejas hacía su padre.

—Está bien, haz lo que quieras Vincent —contestó su padre con sus ojos rodando un poco.

El muchacho respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, lento y profundo. De alguna forma él mismo había dudado un poco sobre el nuevo club, pero realmente, ¿qué tenía de malo ir a ver?

4

Despertó en la madrugada como de costumbre, faltaban cinco minutos para que sonara la alarma, bostezó ligeramente, se estiró para poder despabilarse y hacer las tareas correspondientes. La alarma sonó, eran las 5:00 a.m.

Fue hasta el ropero; sacó una camisa de mezclilla al igual que el pantalón, se vistió, se colocó las botas y salió de la casa para terminar de cultivar los demás vegetales. Las afueras de la ciudad eran un paraíso, no sólo por la extensa flora que se podía percibir a los alrededores, sino por la tranquilidad que esta representaba.

Con cada semilla que plantaba y regaba el sol parecía dar sus primeras muestras de vida y con ello un nuevo día era anunciado, se limpiaba el sudor con un pañuelo negro, faltaban tres surcos de dos metros de largo cada uno, el agua se transportaba por varias mangueras con agujeros que hacían que se repartiera de forma equitativa y muy práctica. Revisó su celular, eran las 5:30 a.m.

Las plantas que ya daban frutos estaban listas para que se les arrancaran, entró a la casa por una tina y de poco a poco llenó seis tinas de diversos frutos y vegetales: tomate, calabaza, rábano, frijol, mango, naranja y plátano. De esos frutos la mitad lo dejaba en la casa y la otra mitad tenía que llevarla a vender a la ciudad, paró ahí, debía prepararse para ir a la escuela.

El viaje al centro de la ciudad era algo relativamente largo, pero llevaba seis años acostumbrándose, puesto que desde los once años trabajaba vendiendo lo que cultivaban para ayudarle a su padre con la inscripción de su escuela. Miraba a través de la ventana, contemplando el paisaje, perdiéndose en el horizonte dónde el amanecer emergía, los rayos resplandecían majestuosos iluminando todo a su paso, el nuevo día les daba la bienvenida a todos, el destino movía los hilos de la mayoría, nuevas experiencias aguardaban y…

—¡Parada ocho, centro de la ciudad!, repito, ¡parada ocho, centro de la ciudad! —despertó de su trance, se levantó de su asiento cargando consigo una bolsa gran negra, pagó y bajó del autobús.

Faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a su destino, respiró un poco para poder relajarse, observó su celular, eran las 6:20 a.m. Faltaban cuarenta minutos para que las clases iniciaran, se pegó a la pared de la calle, sacó de su mochila una gran manta y la puso en el suelo, después empezó a sacar de su mochila las bolsas llenas de fruta y verduras poniéndolas encima de la tela para venderlas, estaba a buen tiempo, se sentó en el suelo para esperar los clientes potenciales que ese día podía ofrecerle.

Miraba cómo los autos iban y venían demasiado rápido, incluso de manera anormal, pero el ritmo céntrico así era, muy poca paz se lograba sentir, pero esa era la realidad urbana.

La gente pasaba con prisa y algo de desesperación, cada uno con deseos de llegar a su destino, el cual era incierto, pero siempre se preguntaba que era tan importante para acelerar tanto el ritmo. Sacó un libro de su mochila un libro para entretenerse; en la pasta podía leerse: _método socrático._

—Joven —dijo alguien frente a él, retiró su libro para poder ver a la persona, el cual era hombre, muy alto, le superaba por ocho centímetros y vestía de traje, se veía muy pulcro.

—¿Qué se le ofrece señor? —preguntó con amabilidad y serenidad.

—Nunca lo había visto por aquí, es nuevo —él negó con la cabeza.

—Llevó dos años vendiendo aquí, quizás usted no había pasado en las mañanas —dijo con una sonrisa amena.

—Siempre paso para ir a mi trabajo, pero en mi auto, ahora me vine caminando, soy el detective Abraham Friedel, mucho gusto joven, es bueno ver a adolescentes cómo tú que se tratan de ganar la vida honradamente.

—Muchas gracias señor, yo las cultivo, con el dinero pago parte de mi bachillerato y le ayudo a mi padre con la casa.

—Que bien, eso es muy bueno, me das dos bolsas de mango, los cuales parecen muy jugosos —él levantó las bolsas y se las extendió —, ¿cuánto cuestan?

—Treinta monedas cada una —el detective sacó su billetera y pagó con un billete.

—Es un precio justo, quédate con el cambio —dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba las bolsas.

—Gracias de nuevo señor.

—Es un placer hijo, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? —él miró con extrañeza.

—¿Para qué?

—Porque creo que de ahora en adelante compraré mis verduras y frutas contigo.

—Ah, mi nombre es Xiao Yen.

—Bueno, que tengas suerte con tus ventas hijo —él se reverenció con respeto y el detective se fue.

Se guardó el dinero y revisó la hora, faltaban diez minutos para que iniciaran las clases, guardó las bolsas y recogió el mantel, viendo que no faltara nada se dirigió a su colegio.

El profesor explicaba la materia que impartía, Xiao anotaba todo lo que fuese importante para algún examen y pudiese aplicar en su vida cotidiana, era un buen alumno, no un gran destacado, pero cumplido y muy respetuoso. Muy tranquilo en el salón, algo muy raro para su edad y etapa.

—Oye Xiao —habló un compañero suyo a su derecha.

—¿Qué pasa Luis? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué hueles a tierra mojada? —los demás alumnos dentro del salón rieron, pues el profesor había salido por unos cuestionarios.

—Porque tengo que regar y cultivar los frutos que tengo en mi casa, pues de eso vivo, creí que ya se los había explicado —respondió de forma ingenua, Luis rodó los ojos molesto por no lograr ofenderlo, los demás callaron.

—Es tan raro —murmuró una chica tres asientos detrás de él, pero él lo ignoró, pues no era muy importante las críticas para él, o al menos eso quería aparentar.

El almuerzo era su tiempo preferido para poder leer, porque podía comer su platillo favorito: sushi picante con té de limón y de postre un pastel de chocolate.

—¿Ya vieron que almuerza solo? —preguntaba otra alumna, de un grado más alto que él, a sus amigas.

—A veces siento lástima por él —decía otra del grupo —, oigan, ¿y si nos sentamos con él?

—Estás loca, van a creer que sólo nos juntamos con perdedores y todos querrán comer con nosotras —decía con un tono muy altanero, él reía por dentro por el estúpido intento de murmullo de parte de ellas

—Pero yo creo que no tiene amigos porque es tímido.

—Más bien porque es raro, ¿quién lee durante el recreo?, y sobre todo cosas de ciencias sociales, eso es aburrido y sólo a los nerds y ñoños les gusta perder el tiempo en eso.

—Para su información este libro me lo regaló mi padre en mi cumpleaños dieciséis y lo menos que puedo hacer como agradecimiento es leerlo —dijo haciendo que las demás se congelaran —, lo aclaro para que se les disipe la duda de mi afición a la lectura —ese tono sereno que utilizaba a veces podía ser muy frío.

El timbré que indicaba el final del día estudiantil sonaba, los alumnos corrían a prisa para llegar a alcanzar buenos asientos en el autobús, menos él que tenía que trabajar. Sacó dos bolsas, una que tenía los frutos que no había vendido y otro que contenía un gancho que sostenía ropa. Salió para ir directo al mercado.

 _La Academia Nacional de Wu shu_ era enorme, más de cuatrocientos alumnos eran instruidos en las artes marciales chinas; las instalaciones eran de primer nivel y el equipo era lo último en tecnología, tanto por el material del que estaban hechos como por sus llamativas formas y colores. Entrenaban tanto adentro cómo afuera en los jardines. En las paredes dentro de ellas tenían en varias repisas trofeos, medallas y fotos de alumnos destacados y de los maestros que ahí impartían, así como gradas para cuando se oficiaban torneos de exhibición para que los alumnos demostraran el potencial que tenían.

Se encontraban colchonetas puestas en toda la sala, la cual parecía abarcar seis aparcamientos, eran veinte maestros los que impartían las clases, todos cintas negras, aunque él se burlaba de ello.

Alumnos de todas las edades: desde niños a adultos jóvenes, deseos de aprender y superarse, o al menos eso suponía él. Se dirigió al cuarto de mantenimiento, dónde ya lo esperaba el conserje matutino, el señor Han.

—Al fin llegas Xiao —dijo algo malhumorado, pero era lógico, tenía cómo ochenta años.

—Perdone, el tráfico me impedía pasar y…

—Bla, bla, bla, sí, excusas hay muchas, ahora te indicaré las herramientas que utilizarás —Xiao asintió y entró junto con él —, estos son los trapeadores —señaló el rincón en dónde se guardaban, estaban perfectamente bien acomodados, hasta tenían numeración, del 1 al 30.

—Impresionante, ¿tantos para simplemente limpiar esta sala enorme? —dijo con algo de cinismo.

—¿Acaso te burlas de mí?

—No, disculpe, no lo volveré hacer.

—Espero así sea —Xiaovolvió a asentir —, cómo te iba diciendo, los primeros tres son para encerar el suelo…

—¿Pero que no está cubierto de colchonetas?

—Antes tendrás que quitarlas tarado.

—Ah, comprendo, continúe —él señor Han asintió.

—Los siguientes son para que limpies con agua y cloro, y los demás son repuestos por si los otros se terminan, cuando termines debes acomodarlos en el orden que te dije.

—Claro, así será.

—Ven para acá —dijo señalándole el lado sur del cuarto, dónde se hallaba una puerta, éste la abrió y pudo ver un gran almacén —, aquí puedes encontrar todo lo que necesitas: diésel, cloro, tinas, trapos, cinta, cuerdas, aserrín por si alguno de los costales suelta parte de este, papel sanitario, jabones; tanto líquido cómo en barra para los lavamanos, aromatizantes, etc.

—Muy bien —el señor le entregó unas llaves —, ¿y estás para qué?

—Cuando todos salgan y tu hayas terminado, deberás apagar las luces ordenar todo y cerrar la academia, yo en la mañana abriré.

—Entendido.

—Excelente, suerte en tu primer día novato —dijo para luego irse de ahí.

Xaio se cambió, colocándose el uniforme, él cuál era gris oscuro.

Salió del cuarto para iniciar sus labores, con un trapeador, escoba y una tina llena de agua. Al salir vio una silueta que le llamó mucho la atención; tez blanquecina, pelo rojo ondulado el cual le llegaba a los hombros, vestía un pantalón negro y una shenkengnaranja con rayas amarillas en las mangas y una faja color roja, portaba tenis deportivos. Caderas anchas y parecía tener pechos copa C, pero no había logrado ver su cara, pero era una belleza muy particular, diferente a muchas chicas que había visto.

Despertó de su trance y se dirigió a trabajar, pero de la nada un papel cayó de su bolsa del pantalón, lo recogió, era un volante, demasiado sencillo para su criterio, pero tenía unas preguntas inscritas, las cuales despertaron un cierto interés en él, lo dobló y guardó en su bolsillo para continuar su trabajo.

5

Los zapatos de la muchacha resonaban por los casi desiertos pasillos, con cierta gracia parecían entonar una curiosa tonada cuyo encanto caricaturesco contrastaba enormemente con el ambiente. El silencioso edificio era gris, como casi todas las escuelas de la región, con un aire autoritario y sofocante para cualquier ser que se paseara por sus corredores. Pero no para ella. Mientras caminaba, ella pensaba en eso. Realmente su segundo hogar era un lugar terrorífico y poco amigable, pero sacudiéndose la cabeza era fácil darse cuenta que existían cosas mucho peores.

—¡Kwan!

Como esa, por ejemplo. Melina intentó ocultar la forma en que aquella voz la hacía encogerse, con una expresión seria que rápidamente adoptó tanto su cuerpo como rostro mientras se daba la vuelta.

—¡Kwan!, ¡Kwan!, ¡Kwan!

Un brillo feroz apareció en sus ojos azules cuando vio a un muchacho rubio de cabello rebelde acercarse a ella. El chico corría por el pasillo como si una horda de zombis estuviera persiguiéndolo, pero en su rostro se podía distinguir una curiosa expresión que mezclaba la alegría desenfrenada de ver a un amigo y la preocupación aplastante de decirle a tus padres que reprobaste… otra vez.

—¡Ya deja de graznar, por el amor al Fu! —ordenó Melina, plantando sus pies firmes en el piso mientras extendía su brazo derecho. Ante el gesto, el muchacho se detuvo en seco, observando con cierto temor a aquella joven pelirroja.

—Lo siento, Kwan…—dijo él, pero antes de poder continuar con su bien ensayada disculpa una mano delgada se posó sobre sus labios, la dueña de aquella mano le dirigió una mirada capaz de congelar al más activo de los volcanes.

—No me llames así —gruñó la muchacha—. Ahora, quiero que pienses muy bien lo que dirás después, porque una palabra en falso y te enviaré a la enfermería.

Cualquier otro se hubiera dejado intimidar por tan directa advertencia, pero Jarrod Rajab no era cualquiera. Él conocía bien a Melina, sabía que cumpliría su amenaza —como lo había hecho las últimas veinte veces—. Por esa razón se sentía lleno de confianza, una cicatriz más para la colección no significaba mucho para alguien que practica parkour.

Los ojos de Melina seguían fijos en el delgado joven. Midiendo un metro setenta y cinco, Jarrod no se consideraba alguien pequeño, pero la mirada de aquella fiera pelirroja le hacía sentirse como un hobbit frente a una montaña. Tragó grueso antes de responder:

—Es sobre nuestro club, sabes que sería un honor para El ratón y para mí que formaras parte del proyecto que teníamos…

El muchacho apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que un puño como de piedra se estrellara contra su mejilla.

—Por millonésima vez, ¡No voy a formar parte de su ridícula idea! ¡Y deja de usar esos apodos ridículos para Mikey! —murmuró Melina con los dientes apretados.

—Al menos piénsalo —gimió el joven mientras se frotaba el cachete herido—. Me debes eso después de todos los moretones que me has dejado.

Melina le dirigió otra mirada, no tan cargada de frialdad y desprecio como las últimas, sino más bien cálida y algo arrepentida. La muchacha se pasó la mano por la cara antes de suspirar:

—Está bien —dijo ella con una sonrisa triste que rápidamente fue remplazada por un pronunciado y amenazador ceño fruncido-. Pero quiero que me dejes en paz, cuando esté lista yo misma voy a responder.

Jarrod alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—¡No hay problema, Kwan! —respondió él con una enorme sonrisa dentuda antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo… aunque, considerando las circunstancias, eso hubiera sido un mejor destino. Melina tardó un segundo en darse cuenta, pero cuando lo hizo, juró que aquel idiota que por algún motivo llamaba su amigo no sobreviviría la jornada.

Muchas personas se hacían a un lado nada más escuchar el grito furioso y la risa, seguidos de la extraña imagen de un hombre joven enfundado en un saco guindo, el bordado de un dragón dorado volando en sus hombros. Detrás del veloz joven rubio, corría una aparición infernal con tornadas piernas, su falda de cuadros volando de manera indiscreta, pero a ella no le importaba. No me importaban las miradas fugaces que recibía al pasar, no le importaban los comentarios, lo único que existía en la mente de Melina era su presa.

La muchacha avanzaba con el ceño fruncido, su paso tan veloz y su mente tan concentrada que en algún punto del trayecto perdió el saquito característico de la escuela. El joven que corría delante de ella era delgado, por ende mucho más rápido, pero ese pequeño detalle no lograría detener a Melina Kwan…

—¡Sabes que vamos tarde a clases, ¿no?! —jadeó Jarrod, por un segundo el muchacho se dio la vuelta para ver la expresión en el rostro de su amiga, si esa chica fruncía más el ceño podría fracturarse la cara. Ese pensamiento hizo al joven Rajab ensanchar su, ya de por sí, enorme sonrisa.

Melina alzó una ceja, rápidamente repasando su itinerario de manera mental. Mientras ella y Jarrod daban un giro hacía otro pasillo, Melina tuvo la oportunidad de ver por el rabillo del ojo el reloj colgado en la pared. Hacía cinco minutos su clase de historia había comenzado.

—Oh, Jarrod, no sabes lo muerto que estás —murmuró la joven estudiante, sus ojos azules fijos en la espalda sudorosa del muchacho —. ¡Ven acá! —añadió con un grito final.

El siguiente pasillo por el que pasó aquella escena de documental naturalista era distinto, el piso estaba limpio. Melina y Jarrod se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo que en medio del corredor había un hombre de cabello negro con un trapeador entre las manos. Mientras los dos jóvenes peleaban con las leyes de la física en un intento por frenar, el hombre con el trapeador se dio la vuelta de manera fugaz justo a tiempo para ver a los dos corredores resbalarse de sentón. El muchacho cayó primero y se detuvo, pero la muchacha que venía más encarrerada fue imposible parar, ella se desplomó sobre su falda y siguió resbalándose hasta chocar con su compañero. Y el chico chocó con la pared.

—Eres un idiota —gruñó la joven Melina, separándose de un empujón de Jarrod, ella se puso de pie antes de encaminarse al salón donde se suponía que debería estar.

—¡Tú fuiste la que me seguía! —replicó Rajab mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Una vez que lo logró, el joven velocista salió disparado para alcanzar a su compañera.

Tras haber presenciado al extraño par, el hombre de cabello negro fue al inicio del pasillo y colocó un letrerillo amarillo con la señal de "Piso mojado".

…

Una discreta banda de ronquidos se escuchaba por debajo de la monótona voz del profesor. El hombre, cercano a los cuarenta, se encontraba parado frente a un pizarrón verde recitando las lecciones del día, un papel en su mano de donde leía una serie interminable de fechas y nombres sin importancia para los somnolientos jóvenes sentados frente al maestro.

—… Y es así que en el año de 1928…

El ruido de la puerta azotándose fue suficiente para despertar al grupo. El profesor volteó, con frustrante lentitud hacía el origen del ruido. El hombre, y los alumnos, no podían creer lo que veían.

Era extraño tener jóvenes llegando tarde a sus clases en tan reconocida academia. Más extraño aún era el ver a un joven despeinado con la camisa desfajada y sudando a más no poder, a su lado, una muchachita con la blusa escolar ligeramente abierta. Ambos recién llegados tenían manchas en las ropas.

—¡Es clase de historia, no de biología! —gritó algún joven dentro del aula al ver a los dos jadeantes muchachos.

Los dos chicos retrasados se congelaron un segundo al escuchar el grito seguido de silbidos. Melina se dio cuenta de que su usualmente inmaculado aspecto había sido corrompido, tan concentrada había estado en llegar a la clase que no se había dado cuenta de los botones abiertos a la altura de su pecho, mucho menos del desalineado aspecto de Jarrod.

"Pareciera que acabamos de…" Melina se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta. Sin avisar, su puño encontró el estómago de Jarrod.

La muchacha pelirroja entró al aula, procurando arreglarse el cabello y el resto del uniforme mientras su compañero en el crimen se quedó tirado en el suelo, gimiendo un poco.

—Gracias por honrarnos con su presencia, señorita Kwan —comentó el maestro cuando los dos jóvenes encontraron sus asientos finalmente—. Estoy seguro de que usted ya conoce esta parte de nuestra historia, y por eso decidió que no valía la pena perder el tiempo con esto, así que le agradecería que pasará al frente y nos diera un resumen sobre…

Melina, que siempre cargaba un rostro de póker a donde quiera que fuese, no se dejó intimidar por las pseudo-amenazas del viejo Darren. La muchacha carraspeó un poco antes de ponerse de pie.

—La segunda vez que nuestro amo y señor, el presidente Adán salvó al mundo desde su escritorio en la capital —recitó ella con un gesto sarcástico de su mano.

El maestro no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a asentir mientras la jovencita avanzaba rítmicamente hacia el frente del salón.

—En 1928, las fuerzas terroristas habían llevado a cabo ataques masivos a distintos puntos del país, tratando de cortar suministros a los ejércitos del gobierno. Por meses hubo escasez de básicamente todo —entonces ella se detuvo un segundo, el señor Darren seguía teniendo ese gesto neutral en su rostro, pero igual asentía a las palabras de Melina —. Gracias a la gran mente estratégica del presidente Adán, se logró enviar pistas falsas a los espías terroristas. Todos sabemos lo que pasó después, de otra forma no estaríamos aquí —concluyó ella alzando los hombros y cerrando los ojos un segundo.

Cuando Melina abrió los ojos otra vez vio en sus compañeros una cara que simplemente podía ser descrita como "bendita ignorancia", todos con los hombros encogidos, rascándose la cabeza o simplemente evitando ver al frente. Eso hizo gruñir a Melina.

—Muchas gracias por ilustrarnos, señorita Kwan —dijo el profesor Darren señalando a Melina que podía volver a su butaca. La chica obedeció. Llegó a su asiento y se quedó con la mirada fija al pizarrón lo que restó de la clase.

…

Las campanas han sido objeto de esperanza desde… siempre. Con ellas era posible ahuyentar espíritus, llamar ángeles, e incluso provocar revoluciones. Las campanas, su sonido, el tintineo intenso y poderoso; llena al corazón del hombre con la capacidad de creer que hay más. La esperanza y las campanas están más relacionadas de lo que creemos.

Especialmente si se es un estudiante.

No pasaron cinco segundos desde el toque de la campana, cuando media escuela estaba ya fuera de las aulas.

Los jóvenes paseaban con cierto apremio por los concurridos pasillos. Todos apurados por apartarse del sistema y los feos uniformes. Entre la multitud de chicos castaños y pelinegros, una cabeza roja destacaba. Melina caminaba con un libro entre sus manos y dos amigos suyos flanqueando sus costados.

—¿Por qué tan callada? —preguntó el muchacho a la derecha de Melina, con tono serio mientras se acariciaba el corto cabello rizado.

Melina se limitó a gruñir, siendo esa la única respuesta que el joven Mikey podría conseguir de su amiga. El chico decidió intentar otro método, dirigiendo su ceño fruncido a su compañero murmuró "¿Qué le sucede?"

Jarrod se encogió de hombros, haciendo gestos exagerados dijo: "No lo sé, lo único que hice fue decirle que se uniera al club".

Mikey alzó una ceja mientras respondía. "Lo volvió a rechazar, ¿cierto?"

El joven rubio asintió, agachando los hombros mientras dejaba caer su cabeza.

Mikey era un joven delgado pero testarudo, frunciendo las cejas una vez más, se dirigió a su amigo en voz baja: "¿Qué haremos para convencerla?"

—Dejar de hablar en susurro puede ser un buen comienzo —comentó Melina, su rostro tan frío como el hielo.

Ante el comentario, los dos muchachos se encogieron de hombros, un escalofrío recorriéndoles la espalda.

—Lo siento Melina —dijo el joven castaño al tiempo que se sobaba la nuca—. Pero realmente me gustaría tener una respuesta pronto. Sabes que comenzaremos las sesiones del club estos días.

—Lo sabría si me importara —replicó ella con la ceja arqueada.

Después de aquel comentario el grupo se sumió en silencio. Los amigos caminaron hacia la salida del edificio a paso rápido, una orgullosa chica alzaba la cabeza mientras un par de jóvenes miraban al suelo. Entre el gentío de los pasillos era fácil perderse, pero de alguna forma lograron mantenerse juntos.

—¡Lo hicimos! —gritó triunfante Jarrod, dando un salto en el aire al más puro estilo de "Rocky".

—Bien, hasta mañana —se despidió con indiferencia el joven castaño de ojos negros.

—¡Hasta luego, Ratón! —gritó Jarrod, una mueca similar a una sonrisa cubriendo su rostro casi por completo.

Mientras el muchacho se alejaba pegó un grito imposible de ignorar.

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

Melina rodó los ojos, mientras sus amigos discutían sobre la naturaleza de los apodos, ella caminaba para alejarse del recinto educativo. Frente a la escuela había un auto negro como la noche y con un hombre vestido de traje que esperaba. Melina lo vio y trató de esconderse del chofer entre una multitud de alumnos que corrían a la parada del camión.

Melina fue de las pocas que lograron ganar asiento, y con eso nos referimos a que un par de muchachos salieron heridos al tratar de quitarle su lugar.

El camino a casa fue considerablemente aburrido, el transporte rebotó un par de veces y casi atropella a un anciano de aquellos indigentes; pero realmente no sucedió nada fuera de la común. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente a su lugar de residencia, Melina se puso de pie y bajó del autobús. La chica se quedó quieta unos segundos, la enorme cafetera salió disparada como fórmula 1, dejando únicamente una nube de smog que hizo toser a Melina.

No estaba lejos de casa, el chofer no estaba a la vista; no podría existir escena más perfecta. Su rostro no cambió ni un poco: la expresión entre enojada e indiferente continuó adornando la cara de la chica. Aun así, su corazón parecía volar, sentía algo curioso, lindo, peligroso si no lo trataba con cuidado. Era hermoso, aterrador y costoso de tener.

Se sentía libre.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se sintió así? ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que realmente no sentía preocupación alguna? Se lo preguntó mientras avanzaba. Por más que caminaba, las respuestas parecían imposibles de alcanzar, no que importara… pero era extraño pensar en ello.

La calle estaba desierta, algo común en barrios de clase alta que ni derecho tenían a usar la palabra "barrio". Los pocos autos que ella veía pasar iban a paso de tortuga, rodando como si no tuvieran una preocupación en el mundo. Pero claro, tenían dinero, realmente no existía cosa porque la que debieran preocuparse.

Melina gruñó, un sonido gutural cargado de desdén. Mientras daba la vuelta a la esquina, su enojo creció. El efímero momento pasó, la momentánea libertad se esfumó como nieve bajo el ardiente sol. La colonia era grande. Las casas ahí eran grandes. La casa donde vivía Melina ponía en vergüenza al resto de las viviendas.

La palabra mansión no era suficiente para hacerle justicia a aquel palacio citadino al que Melina se dirigía. Una enorme reja electrificada se abrió a penas la joven heredera presionó un botón, las cámaras captaron el dedo medio que ella les dirigió y lo reconocieron de inmediato. Era increíble que alguien fuera capaz de despreciar una vida parecida.

Con un chirrido metálico, las puertas se abrieron y Melina entró corriendo. La opulenta fachada de su hogar la recibió con una sombría sonrisa, una puerta de ébano crujió de manera casi imperceptible cuando la chica pasó por el umbral. Un pasillo, enorme y vacío, le dio la bienvenida.

Melina pasó corriendo, tratando de recordar en donde se encontraba la escalera más cercana. A lo largo del pasillo había algunos portales en forma de arcos góticos que conducían a las docenas de salas de estar, cocinas y áreas de entretenimiento. Nada de eso le importaba, ella sólo quería llegar lo más rápido posible a su habitación.

Cuando la esperanza parecía perdida, la joven encontró el barandal de una curiosa escalera de caracol hecha de mármol. La muchacha salió disparada hacia la escalinata. Cuando su negro zapato escolar estaba a punto de pisar el primer peldaño, la chica soltó un suspiro.

Ya nada podía salir mal.

—¡Melina Kwan!

La chica se encogió de hombros al escuchar aquella voz, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda como un fantasma susurrando un epitafio al conocer su destino.

—¡Qué es lo que haces!

Melina se congeló. Como un venado que está rodeado por lobos, se quedó quieta con la esperanza de que su atacante la confundiera con una estatua más.

—¡VEN AQUÍ!

La mano de Melina se aferró al barandal por un segundo, con los nudillos blancos la chica dejó salir un sutil gruñido antes de darse la vuelta. Intentó mostrar la sonrisa más inocente que pudiera, igual que un par de ojos de cachorro.

No funcionó.

La imponente figura en el pasillo frente a Melina se mantuvo tan firme como una roca. Los penetrantes ojos del hombre parecían amplificar sus poderes mediante un par de lentes gruesos, la mirada oscura de aquel personaje de cejas cuadradas simplemente no se movía. Atraía a Melina como un imán al metal, sacando los pocos sentimientos de remordimiento que la chica había tenido en cuanto llegó a las puertas de su palacio.

Pero había algo más.

Melina no supo identificar el sentimiento- le pasaba seguido-, sólo sabía que no era algo placentero. Dejar su mirada fija en el hombre de cabello de zorrillo y trajecillo azul despertaba la horrible sensación de ardor en la boca del estómago de la chica, como si su propio cuerpo quisiera gritar, golpear o simplemente ignorar aquella cara redonda. Pero no podía.

Había algo con respecto a la presencia de ese hombre, como si todo su cuerpo ejerciera una fuerza gravitacional sobre cualquier cosa. Mientras caminaba, Melina se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que el sujeto era tan gordo: ¡Era la única forma de hacer que todo girara en torno a él!

Al pensar aquello, Melina casi se tropieza con aquel gigante rojo con olor a tabaco por perfume. El hombre ni se inmutó.

—¿Sí? —dijo Melina en un susurro, su mirada desviada hacia los caros zapatos negros de aquel personaje.

El hombre carraspeó.

—¿Sí, qué?

Melina abrió los ojos de golpe, pero no respondió. No podía.

—¿Sí, padre?

El hombre de cabello negro asintió con aprobación, una leve mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa apareció brevemente en su semblante; inmediatamente fue remplazada por un ceño fruncido que haría a un bulldog sentirse celoso.

—Dejaste plantado al chofer —dijo él, sus ojos juzgando cada respiración de Melina —, otra vez.

No era la primera vez que tenía esta misma discusión y realmente no importaba. Aún si hubiera argumentado mil veces contra él, Melina siempre perdía su capacidad de hablar cuando esos ojos de cobra se posaban sobre ella.

Su mirada se veía obligada a centrarse en su padre. Ver su cara arrugada, aquellas ojeras y canas que parecían no tener fin… No era una linda vista, pero era la única que había.

—No volverá a suceder, padre —dijo ella, sus dientes apretándose más con cada palabra que forzada.

Él no respondió, sólo se quedó ahí, mirando como un buitre. Pasaron años, quizás milenios, antes de que el hombre retirara su hechizo de Melina.

—Eso espero —comentó en un susurró, segundos después se dio la vuelta y salió a pasos de pingüino hacia su estudio personal.

Sin darse cuenta, Melina dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo. Se quedó en el pasillo unos segundos, respirando, tratando de procesar la acumulación de sensaciones en su pecho. Tras una rápida inhalación, la muchacha salió corriendo escaleras arriba, completamente dispuesta a no hablar con nadie más.

Le importaba poco lo que sucedió durante su ascenso. Quizás su tropiezo a mitad de la escalera había sido gracias a su zapato roto, quizás era una irregularidad en la alfombra… Quizás había sido aquella muchacha de servicio que Melina no se molestó en reconocer. Entre las lágrimas acumuladas en su pecho, el ardor de sus ojos; la chica llegó a su habitación. Con la velocidad de un felino, Melina entró y azotó la puerta.

Estaba agitada, su respiración entrecortada la delataba. La espalda le sudaba por los nervios, se sentía muy fría cuando la pegó a la dura puerta de madera.

Ella no entendía bien qué era exactamente lo que la había puesto así. Había muchas cosas, entre esa sensación extraña que siempre surgía cuando estaba frente a su padre, la sumisión que años de acondicionamiento hacían imposible resistir, el simple hecho de… de… ¡De vivir así!

Con ojos rojos, Melina miró a su alrededor. Su habitación era una prístina muestra de lo que el mundo debería ser: hermosos muebles, no muy ostentosos; fotografías de una feliz y falsa familia que sonreía a la cámara, un armario lleno de ropa y zapatos; viejos juguetes que simplemente servían de adorno… El perfecto retrato de una vida sin preocupaciones.

El simple pensamiento hizo a la chica querer arrancarse la cabeza.

Ver todo eso… quería vomitar. Sobre una repisa, encima del cabecero de la cama, descansaban sus juguetes favoritos de niña. Un montón de basura inútil que por algún motivo estúpido decidió conservar: una muñeca con cabellos enredados ¡Basura!, un peluche de tigre que parecía hecho de trapo fino ¡bazofia!, un par de pequeños goggles sucios…

Melina se quedó viendo aquella lejana parte de su habitación, como si la repisa se encontrara al otro lado de la ciudad. No era doloroso, no era triste… pero Melina sentía ganas de llorar cuando notó esa pequeña parte de su infancia abandonada sobre el estante. La chica trató de reprimir los tontos pensamientos que le inundaron la cabeza en ese momento, dejó que su espalda se resbalará hasta caer al suelo.

Se quedó así unos minutos, con las rodillas dobladas, su espalda recargada contra la puerta mientras sus ojos luchaban contra la ardiente sensación del llanto. En ningún momento alejó su mirada de aquel par de lentes para nadar. Ni siquiera cuando, con un último suspiro, se puso de pie. Abrió su mochila para sacar sus libros, pero entonces se percató de que algo raro estaba dentro, lo sacó, al descubrir que era frunció el ceño; era uno de los volantes de Rajab y Mickey, "¿es que esos idiotas no se rinden nunca o qué?". Con un fuerza desmedida hizo el papel bolita y lo aventó hacia el bote de basura que se encontraba en la esquina superior derecha, acertando cual jugadora de basquetbol profesional.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

" **Aroma urbano"**

 _La espesa neblina me impide ver más allá de las luces que proyectan los postes en las esquinas, ligera llovizna se hace presente con cada paso que doy, mi mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido, el vapor que exhala mi boca con cada respiración es una pequeña muestra del frío que se apodera en esos momentos del ambiente._

 _El agua corre a través de las calles, mantengo las manos en los bolsillos de mi gabardina para tratar de que el calor corporal no se disipe, mi sombrero está empapado. Me siento a esperar el camión que me llevará a casa. Miro alrededor y estoy completamente sola; ninguna señal de vida, excepto los múltiples carros que pasan frente a mí. Contemplo el reflejo de la luna difuminada por la neblina en uno de los muchos charcos que se han formado. En momentos como estos siempre tiendo a regresar en el tiempo; un pequeño reflejo involuntario que me envuelve en la nostalgia, viajo por diversas etapas de mi vida: cada una de ellas con un significado muy especial para mí; desde lo más simple hasta lo más complejo._

 _Unas risas interrumpen mi pequeña travesía, volteo por reflejo donde he percibido ese sonido: un paraguas cubriéndolos de esa "torrencial" lluvia, ambos están tomados de las manos y caminan pegados para poder llenar el espacio entre el paraguas, en cierto punto se detienen, exactamente bajo la luz de una de las tantas lámparas de las esquinas. El sujeto le pide que sostenga el paraguas, ella accede, seguido de eso él mete su mano derecha al bolsillo, se acuclilla y saca un pequeño estuche, ella se cubre la boca con su mano izquierda y un pequeño brillo se hace presente al abrir el estuche: un anillo con un pequeño diamante. Se besan, girando de felicidad sin importarle que la lluvia los empape, después de unos segundos siguen su rumbo hasta perderse en la neblina. Me cuesta reaccionar o articular palabra alguna respecto a lo que acabo de ver… pareciera una escena cliché de alguna película romántica. Pequeñas muestras poéticas para el artista._

 _El camión llega… suspiro y subo para regresar a casa._

1

Lo malo de tener un horario de vida extremadamente definido: es que, por más que lo intentes, no puedes cambiarlo o modificarlo una vez que el ritmo está establecido, ya que un pequeño desfase y todo se rompe radicalmente. Me tallo los ojos, inhalo y exhalo para poder mentalizarme para estar preparado para lo que me tocara este día. El cansancio está presente, en algunos momentos siento que mis parpados decaen, el sueño pretende vencerme y la lucha se mantiene por no ser derrotado, es un impulso que nació de la necesidad de poder ayudar a mi padre y ayudarme a mí mismo a pagar la colegiatura del bachillerato… bostezo, se hace presente una vez más, pero debo resistir, solo son cuarentaicinco minutos de recorrido.

El autobús se tambalea de un lado a otro, esto debido a que el conductor trata de evitar los cientos de baches que el gobierno no se ha encargado de solucionar en muchas partes de la capital, desde hace más de quince años… pero aún así hace que el recorrido se torne interesante.

El cielo aún está oscuro, pero no es nada raro, apenas son las 6:45 A.M y es doloroso aceptarlo, más en un sábado, pero el deber me llama y debo cumplir. El motor del vehículo, los constantes frenazos que da en cada una de las paradas, los claxon que surgen ante la posibilidad de un choque, todos esos sonidos combinados me impiden poder apreciar el canto que la poca esencia que hay de la naturaleza en este punto nos regala; el canto de algunas aves, el chocar del viento en las hojas de los árboles, el aullido de los perros o el característico sonido de los grillos.

A través de la ventana puedo contemplar cómo la gente sube y baja del camión. Van de ida y de regreso de alguna parte, algunos cubiertos hasta la cabeza por el frío… cada mente es un mundo, imaginarte que varios de ellos tienen una familia que mantener o quieren cumplir un sueño y que por eso requieren despertar a tan altas horas de la madrugada para poder realizarlo.

2

Cada metro de tela que iba armándose sobre la marcha, era casi una eternidad, el ritmo era el mismo, la actividad era la misma, los materiales eran los mismos, el lugar de trabajo era el mismo, todo era igual, nada cambiaba… la monotonía se hizo parte de su vida, su mirada se veía perdida, ni siquiera veía lo que hacía y sin embargo lo realizaba a la perfección, esos eran los estragos de hacer lo mismo durante seis años seguidos: ya no parecía una persona más bien un robot con una actividad programada previamente antes de encenderse. Portaba un chaleco color verde militar; "Kihawingk" era el logotipo que tenía bordado justo en el pecho izquierdo, era el nombre de la empresa en la que trabajaba.

El silbato que anunciaba el final del turno fue emitido, sacudió la cabeza despertando del trance, revisó su reloj: 7:10 A.M.

Se levantó del asiento de su puesto y procedió a salir de la fábrica, todo con una velocidad previamente mecanizada.

—Frank —lo detuvo un compañero del trabajo.

—¿Qué ocurre Giovanni? —preguntó algo desorientado.

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Bretagna? —no sabía en qué pensar, recién terminaba su turno y lo único en que pensaba era en llegar a su casa y poder dormir.

—No podré, tengo una lucha ese día, pero si pasa algún detalle te mando un mensaje, ¿sale? —bajó la mirada y asintió sin mucho convencimiento.

—Está bien Frank, descansa —le dio una palmada en el hombro y se retiró de ahí.

El alba emergía, el tono verdoso del cielo en combinación con el azulado, daban muestra de soledad y agonía silenciosa, sus facciones se mantenían rectas e inexpresivas, miraba hacia el frente; repitiendo otra parte de la rutina: esperar el camión para ir a su casa.

3

En el aire se respira casi de todo; estrés, monotonía, peligro, inseguridad, desconfianza… esta última es muy interesante de analizar, puesto que, a pesar de tener toda una vida formada aquí y de conocer la mayoría de la ciudad cómo la palma de tu mano, siempre debes estar alerta, nunca se sabe cuando alguien te quiere hacer daño o perjudicar de alguna manera.

Desgraciadamente en las urbes los valores, los que se han establecido para que una sociedad funcione y fluya de manera equilibrada y en completa paz, parecen ser olvidados al punto de que sólo sean historias infantiles o un mito. Así es, la sociedad va decayendo lentamente…

 _Regresaba de su primer viaje en solitario: una experiencia asombrosa para su corta e "infantil" edad; la idea de poder ir solo, sin su padre que le estuviera sobreprotegiendo durante varias horas, era simplemente magnífico._

 _Revisó su reloj: eran las 7:00 A.M._

 _Salió de la central de autobuses con destino a su hogar, pero primero iría a otros lugares previamente establecidos en su esquema mental para poder conseguir unos artículos de "gran valor". Afuera había siete taxis, aunque su padre le recomendara que se trasladara en las rutas, y siempre había acatado ese consejo. Pero ese día no deseaba perder tiempo, quería ahorrárselo lo más que pudiera._

 _Una fila completa de taxis, tomó el primero que se encontraba frente a él._

— _¿Cuánto me cobra para llevarme al Naranjo Marchito?_ — _preguntó antes de tomar una decisión._

— _70 monedas_ — _sin protestar subió al taxi._

4

Tic, tac, tic, tac…las manecillas del reloj suenan, no se detendrán mientras las baterías del aparato sigan dándole energía. Es curioso contemplarlo, pues cada segundo, cada minuto y cada hora que transcurre se va para nunca volver. Da un sorbo a la taza de café, se masajea ligeramente los ojos con sus dedos, tiene un dolor punzante: resultado de su insomnio. Un túnel de luz se proyecta desde la ventana del techo.

Enciende un cigarrillo, lo coloca entre las falanges proximales de la mano derecha, lo aspira de manera compulsiva cómo si de oxigeno se tratase, sopla formando una espesa nube alrededor de él, se encorva pasando sus manos por su cabello. Mira una fotografía de él de niño, la cual está en su escritorio, la toma y la contempla por un rato. La analiza de principio a fin: su ropa deportiva con estampado de superhéroes, su cabello "loco", el paisaje que está detrás de él, la sonrisa que proyecta es lo que logra clavarlo finalmente. Un gesto sincero, de inocencia, la infancia que jamás regresará por más que lo desees.

—Si supieras en lo que nos convertimos quizás jamás hubieras anhelado crecer —una lágrima brota de su ojo izquierdo y resbala por su mejilla —, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haber aprovechado la felicidad cuando la tenía, al igual que el modo de vida tranquilo y sin preocupaciones —un sollozo se hace presente —. Si vieras en la basura de persona que me volví sería probable que me odies, y no te culparía por ello. A veces sueño con esos momentos felices de la niñez: nuestros amigos, los preciados juguetes con los que pasamos grandes momentos… nuestras miles de aventuras que inventamos. Aquello que ahora no es más que una imagen congelada para siempre en mi memoria. Es duro aceptarlo, pero ya no soy un niño, soy un adulto que debe empezar a madurar y hacerse cargo de él, confrontar los problemas que la vida trae y no rendirse ante nada –se seca la lágrima y suspira.

El dolor es indescriptible: _ataque de nostalgia_ , tres palabras sencillas pero con un profundo significado. El despertar a la realidad y darse cuenta de lo difícil que resulta ser… la muerte de los sueños y el espíritu alegre que alguna vez se tuvo. Cuales gotas de rocío que nacen de las hojas y se destruyen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al chocar contra el suelo. El mundo _real_ , la vida misma por la que muchos han de pasar y no lograrán evitar, e ignorando las advertencias, sentirán la necesidad de querer llegar a cierta etapa dejando atrás ese momento en el que serán libres y no tendrán nada más en que ocuparse más que disfrutar su vida.

Detiene la mirada en un punto muerto, el retrato cae de sus manos, todo su alrededor está cubierto bajo una capa de oscuridad. Se toca las cicatrices marcadas en su rostro, con cada recorrido de las yemas de sus dedos más odio despierta dentro de él.

— _¡Eres débil y una pobre mariquita!, ¡nunca podrás salir de ese estatus perra!_ — _gritó sacándolo de la celda de una patada. Él apretó sus puños controlándose, la impotencia lo hacía sentirse cómo un miserable gusano._

—¡A la mierda! —avienta el cigarrillo hacia la pared, el cual se deshace debido al impacto.

Se pone de pie, va hasta el costal que está colgado en la esquina superior derecha, cierra los ojos, inhala, abre los ojos abruptamente y comienza a dar patadas y puñetazos. Con cada golpe la rabia que contiene dentro es expulsada de manera bestial, sus nudillos empiezan a enrojecerse y sus piernas tiemblan por el sobreesfuerzo ejercido en el objeto.

—Me las vas a pagar perro maldito, lo juro por mi vida —dice al mismo tiempo que impacta un golpe con su palma derecha.

5

Destapaba los tubos de pintura y vertía pequeñas gotas en la paleta, colocaba el bastidor sobre el caballete, se colocaba su boina con la estrella con vista al frente. Inhalaba y exhalaba, meditaba, captando todo lo que el pequeño extracto de naturaleza que la ciudad le regalaba. Abría los ojos, tomaba tres pinceles, los remojaba en aguarrás, agarraba la paleta, impregnaba un poco de color y derramaba la pintura, la cual sería su próxima obra. El alba podía despertar sentimientos románticos en algunos momentos, y en ocasiones sensaciones de desolación y dolor, pero cada uno de ellos servía para componer una obra de arte.

 _Verde como la hoja del pino más alto_

 _Cual reflejo de la nostalgia que invade el pensamiento,_

 _Como el inmenso río de los recuerdos_

 _El tesoro más valioso que puede existir en la vida misma._

 _Verdes cañas de esperanza incrustadas a la tierra del ímpetu_

 _Ligeros rayos de luz que se resbalan y caminan,_

 _Las montañas firmes y estáticas e imponentes_

 _Piedras flotantes de jade que también sanan._

 _Las dispersas nubes color crema_

 _Entes que vigilan todos los alrededores,_

 _Semillas de lo que un día fue la más bella gema_

 _El pequeño instante que perdura en el horizonte._

 _Gran espectáculo que canta su despedida_

 _Conservando con cariño el sentimiento del hoy,_

 _Los pequeños surcos de vida_

 _Pero tan inmensos quedan por finalizado el verdoso atardecer._

Declamaba con un furor impresionante, pero la brisa del viento y la humedad del suelo ayudaban a que la inspiración creciese más y más. Los suaves murmullos de las hojas, el calmado mar de sonidos urbanos en una sintonía que a veces le daba un toque mágico, mientras que para otros era la monotonía sonora, para él era algo todavía más profunda.

Posicionó la paleta en su mano derecha y con su izquierda tomó una brocha y combinando tres colores dio resultado un tono oscuro muy parecido a un verde vejiga. Después combinó dos colores con lo que formó un rosa… Pero la inspiración que despertó y latía con fuerza se esfumó en un santiamén: la pintura ya no le pareció atractiva y terminarla ya no venía al caso. Frunció el ceño y aventó los pinceles junto con el bastidor en ataque de ira por su mediocre avance.

—Necesito conseguir inspiración y parece ser que la poca naturaleza que queda no me la está dando, a menos que… —después de eso bajó del techo reflexionando.

6

 _Era la primera vez que viajaba en taxi, tenía tan solo doce años de edad. El auto avanzó, entonces aprovechó para tratar de ir a dos lugares, esto por la propuesta del taxista._

 _—Mire joven, a mí me gusta ayudar a la gente, porque yo también he sufrido lo que muchas personas —relató —, que le parece si le cobro 110 monedas y lo llevo a los dos lugares que necesita._

 _Él sonrió por eso, era una buena gente ese taxista._

 _—Está bien —aceptó sin dudar_.

 _Llegaron al primer destino, bajó para poder hacer sus cosas._

 _—Ahorita regreso —pero antes de continuar lo detuvo._

 _—Espere, debe dejar algo para que así yo pueda estar seguro que no se va a ir sin pagarme, ya me lo hicieron una vez y prefiero ya no arriesgarme._

 _—Pero si lo voy a hacer._

 _—Entonces déjelo, no tiene nada que temer —de su mochila sacó un libro y se lo extendió, el taxista negó con la cabeza._

 _—Algo de valor niño —inconscientemente y confiando ciegamente le dejó el celular y se fue a lo que tenía que ir._

 _Tardó diez minutos en regresar y cuando lo hizo yo no estaba el taxi, ni un rastro de él, fue cuando se encontró cara a cara con la verdad, había sido engañado y robado._

 _Un sentimiento invadió su pecho; ese celular era un regalo de su padre, el cual costó sacrificios y todo el dinero había sido tirado a la basura en cuestión de tiempo. Por más que trató de encontrar jamás dio con el paradero del chófer._

" _En las ciudades la gente se come entre ella, entiéndelo y así nadie más te hará daño"_ … Esa frase es muy fatalista pero cierta, me duele admitirlo porque yo mantengo la esperanza en un futuro mejor, pero por ahora no debo encasillarme en eso. El ser humano es el único animal que se destruye así mismo con el fin de su egoísta supervivencia.

7

Sacudía su pelo mientras que lo tallaba con la toalla para secarlo, estaba sentada sobre un banco con forro de pana y relleno de algodón, muy cómodo para realizar una actividad _"simple"_. Un nuevo día podía anunciar muchas cosas, pero lo que hacía mejor ese tipo de manifestaciones era que no había escuela, por lo tanto el día le pertenecía solo a ella, a nadie más. Su tocador lleno de más de cinco cajas completas de maquillaje de muy buena calidad (cortesía de su madre), un gran espejo que podía incluso reflejar la habitación en su totalidad, su celular reprodujo una tonadita rítmica vibrando al instante. Maya; era el nombre que se podía leer encima del dibujo de teléfono que el celular proyectaba, debajo del mismo se leía: colgar, responder. Ella volteó a verlo y presionó la opción responder.

—Hola —habló, una sonrisa se dibujó, se levantó de su banco y exclamó un gritó muy parecido a un: _yahoo_. Su felicidad no podía explicarse con palabras. —. ¿Estás segura de ello? —preguntó, sus ojos se expandieron más no poder —, excelente —dijo en un tono casi susurrante —, nos vemos ahí entonces.

Miró el anuncio que estaba pegado en la pared a su derecha: _Gran competencia de K-pop, ven y muestra tus mejores pasos, demuestra tu talento para el baile, esta es tu gran oportunidad._ Ella sonrió, ahora una verdadera competencia se presentaba, esta sería transmitida en todo territorio nacional e internacional. Dejando a un lado la premiación; la cual sería dinero en efectivo, podría ser reconocida como una gran bailarina. Fue hasta su ropero, lo abrió y contempló durante unos minutos lo que contenía en su interior: unos leggins negros con un estampado de un dragón rojo expidiendo un aura de fuego azul. Una blusa blanca con lentejuelas grises claro que conformaban una mezcla muy interesante de brillo, de mangas largas. Una banda de color verde con su nombre bordado color oro, unos tenis amarillos con diseño de manchas verdes que brillaban en la oscuridad.

Todo estaba listo para esa gran noche, daría todo de sí y el público la aclamaría y así conseguiría el respeto que tanto anhelaba de parte de todos los que formaban parte de su vida. Sonrió y cerró las puertas.

7

Hacía mucha mímica con todo su cuerpo, su ojo derecho tenía un tic nervioso y el izquierdo no parpadeaba; esto le daba el aspecto de un esquizofrénico, ella estaba algo aterrada, pues podía ser un tipo peligroso, pero sus palabras eran muy crudas para alguien de su edad.

—Todo es una mentira —y sus manos apuntaban al cielo —, vivimos en constante cortina de humo, afuera de esta "estabilidad", se esconden muchas cosas que no alcanzarías a comprender —ella tragó grueso por esa mención.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

—Enfermedades, ¿te has preguntado por qué en estos tiempos han habido las primeras generaciones que mueren antes que sus padres? —acercó su rostro invadiendo su espacio personal, tan solo a cinco centímetros de su cara; podía apreciar algunas arrugas, ojeras prominentes, manchas amarillentas en el rostro que alguna vez fue aperlado, mugre, su barba quebrada al igual que su pelo y llenas de canas.

Aguantó sus impulsos de vomitar debido al hedor que expedía, era muy rancio y su ropa medio rasgada en muchas partes demostraba el estado en que se encontraba el tipo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Virus experimentales —susurró demasiado cerca de su oreja, incluso por ahí pudo captar el mal aliento que tenía acompañado de sus dientes amarillentos casi podridos. Se estaba agitando, había una voz que le decía que se alejara y huyera lo más rápido posible, pero otra que le indicaba quedarse por alguna extraña razón. —, creados en laboratorios secretos y cultivados en la sociedad para ver los alcances de su poder y destrucción —se alejó un metro de él, sin embargo él continuaba hablando —, los cuales llegan primero a los niños, ¿y sabes cómo se infectan rápidamente? —ella volvió a negar con la cabeza —, por lo que la medicina dice que nos salvara —arqueó una ceja confundida —, las vacunas, es una mentira cruel decir que el bebé recién nacido debe ser vacunado contra enfermedades que no puede contraer debido a su temprana edad y fisiología. Y más sin embargo obedecemos sin protestar cayendo en el engaño ¡y condenándolos para siempre! —ese gritó la aterró y quiso irse pero él la detuvo agarrándola de su muñeca, ella sintió asco al sentir su mano pegajosa y ver sus uñas largas llenas de mugre y partidas.

—Déjeme —él negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Si lo hago seré cómplice junto con esta mierda que llamamos sociedad regida bajo la payasada más grande que existe que se hace llamar la democracia, ese pretexto que usan unos cuantos individuos para adueñarse del mundo sin que nadie se los impida —ella se rascó la cabeza algo desesperada, él soltó su mano —. Toda esta falacia que llamamos sociedad es controlada por un pez gordo, que es controlado por un pez gordo que a su vez es controlado por otro pez gordo y ese mismo es manipulado por otro pez gordo más grande y que todavía hay otro más inmenso —para ella eran puras patrañas de fantasía pero el tipo parecía convencido —, todo es controlado; la comida, lo que ves, lo que oyes, lo que lees y lo que piensas, no me extrañaría que la que dirías que es tu personalidad haya sido creada previamente a tu nacimiento por esos grupos secretos que se ocultan bajo la sombra de los gobiernos —eso ya no le gustaba, por primera vez en su vida sintió temor de algo desconocido.

—Bueno, fue divertida su plática pero debo irme —le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar.

—Ustedes serían quienes rompieran con esta porquería que llamamos "sociedad", pero no —ella giró ligeramente su cabeza para verlo —, son encerrados en una burbujita de felicidad artificial efímera; dónde conversan con gente que jamás conocerán su vida, comen lo que les parece "atractivo" a la vista, se drogan por drogarse, se alcoholizan a una edad que no les corresponde y por motivos meramente estúpidos, banales y sin sentido, fuman más que un adulto mayor, se tatúan sin saber el significado real de dicha práctica, se perforan sin ver las consecuencias que eso puede traerles en un futuro. Creen saberlo todo, tienen sexo porque los medios te bombardean con dicha propaganda no porque realmente quieras, hasta que dicha mentalidad cambié todo esto desaparecerá y posiblemente la sociedad real salga a la luz —empezó a reírse de manera maniaca cuyo sonido se reprodujo por todo el callejón, ella huyó de ahí con un mal sabor de boca y una reciente angustia-temor, ¿pero a qué?

…

El aceite saltaba sobre el cazo y la carne se doraba generando un jugo en el proceso, con su espátula la meneaba y volteaba. Las tortillas se calentaban en una estufa al lado de él. Su puesto ambulante colorido, de blanco y en el plasmado un panda: "Tacos del Panda", nombre gracioso pero que era muy fácil de memorizar y había creado fama desde hace más de diez años. Ahora le correspondía seguir l tradición de su padre, no le desagradaba para nada el trabajo, puesto que era la manera más fácil de convivir con gente aunque fuera por breves momentos y charlas en su mayoría sin sentido porque los clientes eran alcohólicos salidos de bares y cantinas de mala muerte. Revisó su celular: 8:30 de la noche, las calles estaban infestadas de automóviles y gente apurada por llegar a sus hogares después de una larga jornada de trabajo. Su mirada se encontraba dispersa hasta que vio una cabellera rojiza que contrastaba con su piel blanquecina, un recuerdo abrumó su mente, esa silueta bien definida ya la conocía. Ella pasó por un metro del puesto.

—¿No se le antojan unos tacos? —preguntó inconscientemente, algo raro pues nunca hacía eso, pero su cerebro le estaba jugando una broma. Ella volteó hacia él al oír esas palabras. Examinó el puesto, el aceite, los condimentos, el humo que salía de la cazuela y por último a él, hizo una mueca de molestia e incomodidad y se fue.

Ese gesto le ocasionó un sentimiento de tristeza, su actitud decayó un poco, en ocasiones él odiaba el ser tan sensible, pero era su personalidad y siempre viviría con ella.

8

La lluvia no paraba, abrió la puerta e ingresó a la casa, se sacudió para quitarse el agua. Fue a la cocina para tomar del botiquín alcohol, gasas, curitas y una venda. Se limpió las cortadas, se colocó curitas en las superficiales, y se amarró la venda en su brazo derecho, exactamente en el antebrazo pero antes se limpió la sangre y se puso pomada. Tomó jugo y lo bebió sin importarle agarrar un vaso. Estaba cansado, la cabeza le dolía, estaba exhausto.

Fue hasta la habitación; tocó la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó una dulce pero débil voz.

—Frankie abuelita —dijo sonriendo.

—Pasa —él ingresó; la lámpara estaba encendida, las cobijas la cubrían casi en su totalidad, él se puso al borde de la cama de lado izquierdo y se sentó sobre un banco. Ella miró sus vendajes y curitas, le dolió verlo así —, ¿qué te pasó hijo? —preguntó, él se sentía mal por darle preocupaciones a su abuela pero no podía evitarlo.

—Tuve una pelea —comentó con incomodidad —, gané así que el dinero es mío y…—de su bolsillo trasero sacó un chocolate —, te traje esto —ella sonrió feliz por el chocolate, pero estaba muy débil para tomarlo —, no te preocupes, yo te lo daré de comer —partió la barra y se la metió a la boca con delicadeza.

—Es delicioso, recuerdo cuando lo probé por primera vez, fue en 1960, yo tenía tan solo seis años y vivía con mi padre, nunca conocí a mi madre porque murió un año después de que nací —una lagrima salió del ojo de él —, oye, ¿ya comiste? —él negó con la cabeza —. No, ningún hijo mío se quedará sin comer, te haré la sopa que tanto te gusta con elote y filete de pescado —trató de quitarse una cobija pero su brazo tembló haciéndolo caer y haciendo que agonizara debido al dolor.

—No abuela —dijo con voz quebrada y sollozando —, no es necesario, no tengo hambre aún —ella sonrió por su comprensión.

—Lamento ya no tener las mismas fuerzas de antes, pero el cáncer se ha llevado todo lo que tenía—él tomó una de sus manos para darle ánimos —, quién diría que ese pequeño niño que alguna vez cuide de bebé algún día terminaría haciendo lo mismo conmigo —rió con dificultad —, lástima que tu madre no está para verlo, estaría muy orgullosa de ti —las lágrimas brotaron —, y mis hijos deben estar ahí ocupados, haciendo algo mejor y beneficiando a sus familias, me hubiera gustado verlos a todos una vez más —sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse —. Siempre recuerda que estaré contigo, en tus recuerdos y tu corazón —suspiró por última vez y dejó el mundo terrenal para siempre, su espíritu se quebró y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ese día se ganó una batalla pero se perdió otra, y su vida seguía anexando cicatrices difíciles de cerrar.

* * *

¡Hola! Por el momento sólo soy yo, Little Tigress. Chicos... no tenemos excusa, escribir este capitulo fue todo un reto, por cuestiones personales (la uni, la vida y esas cosas) se nos retrasó la fecha en que planeabamos subirlo. Ahora, sé que llegó un poco tarde, pero aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado, CARPINTERO IMPERIAL se esforzó mucho y es gracias a él que el capitulo está completo al fin.

Cualquier comentario que nos quieran dejar, desde críticas, consejos, opiniones... ¡Lo que sea es bienvenido! :)


End file.
